Harry and FireLily Potter: Book 1
by viper marie Cahill
Summary: Fire-Lily Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived, twin sister of Harry Potter, and her best friend is in Slytherin. Read about Fire-lily's first year and how the demon club was formed.*REWRITE*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Rewrite 6/19/12***

I sat straight up and in process hit my head on a beam. I had just woke from a dream where there was a man and woman, Mom and dad, then a green light and darkness, it would be weird. That is if I didn't have that dream for as long as can remember.

So, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name's Fire-lily, but I like to go by Fire or Demon that oozed out of the deepest pit in hell. I live with my horrid aunt, cruel uncle, and fat cousin. They are morons and uncle Vernon smells like he hasn't taken a bath in 15 years. Anyway, I live with them because my parents died when I was a year old in a car crash. But I have learned two things in life never admit to anything and never trust a Dursley.

I also have a twin brother, Harry James Potter. He has black messy hair, green eyes (Like me), glasses and a scar on his forehead (again like me, but mine is on my neck). He's kind of shy and thinks he's nothing special, but he's brave when he wants to be. Harry and I are close and living in a broom cupboard helps.

I love trouble, fighting, music, animals, food, and pranks. I hate bullies, walking places, and the Dursleys. They treat me and harry like slaves. I can't believe that my mother was even related to Aunt Petunia.

"GET UP." Speak of the devil she shall appear… as a skinny horse…human…ish…thing.

"GET UP" She said knocking on the cupboard door.

"NOW," and with one last knock left. My twin sat up in his bed and also bumped his head on a beam.

I smiled and heard Dudley running down the stairs, he turned around and ran back up and started jumping on one (poor stair, I shall mourn the death of the stair later.), "Come on potters were going to the zoo!"

I gestured to the door and told my twin, "Ladies first."

He shook his head with a slight smile and got up only to be pushed back inside again by our dear cousin.

"Stupid, Fat, spoiled brat. I wish I could punch him so hard he would go flying to the moon." I mumbled as I followed harry out to the kitchen. Harry took over the bacon while I sat down at the table. The Dursleys know not to let me in the kitchen, sadly they only make that mistake once.

I saw Dudley frowned when he looked at his gifts. He slowly wobbled over to the mountain and began to point his fingers at each and every gift that was set up for him.

Harry, standing next to me, looked at me knowingly, waiting for Dudley's typical tantrum.

"THIRTY-SEVEN PRESENTS!" Dudley shrieked.

I just asked stupidly, "He can count?"

"THAT'S ONE LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" he yelled again, ignoring me and stomping around the room, his face getting redder and redder as he continued. He looked like a tomato.

"That's my boy, always eager for more," Uncle Vernon said proudly, gazing up at his son from behind his newspaper.

"Food that is I mean what is he 180, 200 …tons." I muttered again.

"Duddy-dear, mummy will buy you _three_ more presents in the store today, how does that sound sweet heart?" Aunt Petunia pleaded with her son, looking worried that her offer wouldn't be enough.

"O-okay," Dudley said through his false tears and had a smile across his face, making me roll my eyes.

_Wow…I am related to a bunch of idiots,_ I thought.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T WATCH THEM?" Aunt Petunia yelled through the phone.<p>

"DON'T YELL AT !" I yelled louder.

The Dursleys were just about to go to the zoo with Dudley and his snotty friends, and there was now a problem. Ms. Figg had broken a leg and was in the hospital, so in other words she was unable to watch Harry and me while the Dursleys went to the zoo. Honestly, she's in the hospital why did they even ask?

"We could just stay here." My brother offered.

"And find the houses in ruins… again. I don't think so."

I smiled,_ happy memories._

"They'll just have to go then," uncle Vernon said irritably as he glared at us.

Harry and I looked at each other with a smile on our faces. We had never been to the zoo before, so this was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>It took about thirty minutes to get to the zoo, each one of those minutes filled with Dudley and his friends tormenting Harry and me. However, when we got there, all of that stopped when the animals came into view.<p>

There were lions, tigers (my favorite. They're cute, even when they're mauling people), birds, alligators, and so many other types. The whole zoo was filled with all kinds of animals that Harry and I had never seen before, something about being locked up in a cupboard most of the time kind of prevented us from being able to see these kinds of things.

The most interesting animal we saw in the reptile house was a Boa Constrictor that was kept in a glass cage. It didn't really move, which is why Dudley lost interest in the snake after a few seconds of watching it. It was after about 5 minutes of watching this particular snake that it began to move.

It came up towards the glass and glanced at Harry and me.

"Hello..." Harry said.

"What's up?" I said to it.

It stared at the two of us and then it said, "_Hello_..."

I looked at Harry, wondering if the snake talking was just a figment of my imagination, and his eyes were wide open looking at the snake. It was the snake… cool. I've always thought snakes were awesome animals.

"Was that you?" Harry asked me and I shook my head, smiling at the snake.

"_That wassss me..._" the snake said. "_I don't like thisss cage very much and wasss wondering if you knew a way out._"

"Uhhhh..." Harry said. "Not really..."

"Sorry" I added.

"_Well...it wassss worth a tryyyy,_" the snake said almost as if he was skulking.

"HEY, IT'S MOVING!" a yell came from behind me.

Seconds later, I was thrown to the ground and saw that it was Dudley.

Harry came to my aid to help me up, but I was too busy glaring at him. I hated him so much, why was it that if anything interesting ever happened, I was pushed aside like a rag doll.

A moment later, something very odd happened. Dudley, who had been pressing his chubby face against the glass, suddenly was falling into the snake's cage. Happy Days, Happy Days!

Aunt Petunia started screaming when she saw her son next to the enormous snake and ran towards him, but the snake wasn't interested in my cousin. He slithered out of the cage and went towards the exit.

"_Thankssss_," it said as it left the zoo.

"Anytime," Harry said back to it.

"See ya, later." I said to him and he gave me some sort of a smile.

Then we looked back up at the Dursleys who were panicking. That's when I noticed that the glass was there again, and Dudley was trapped inside of it. Happy Days continue. Aunt Petunia was hitting on the glass in a pathetic attempt to free her son and Uncle Vernon was glaring at the two of us. Happy Days stop, but I have to say whatever I did was worth it.

* * *

><p>"No meals for a week," Uncle Vernon growled as he dragged us into the house and threw us into our cupboard.<p>

"This is ridiculous," Harry said.

I smiled at him and pulled out food from my stash under my bed that I've had since I was 7.

* * *

><p>A week went by, but we pulled through with help of my trusty snack stash. I found this to be a completely pointless punishment. After all, I never pushed my cousin into the snake pit, I'm not saying I won't but I didn't.<p>

"GET THE MAIL, BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry as he went to go into the kitchen for breakfast the day we were… released.

Harry stopped in his tracks and went to go get the mail and I followed him not wanting to be with the Dursleys for another minute.

"Fire, look," Harry held out a letter to me.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the letter from his hands and reading the address.

_Ms. F. Potter _  
><em>The Cupboard Under the Stairs <em>  
><em>4 Privet Drive <em>  
><em>Little Whinging <em>  
><em>Surrey<em>

"I got one too," Harry said. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know." I said as we walked into the kitchen to sit down for breakfast.

It was right when I began to open the letter, that, of course, Dudley had to ruin everything.

"HARRY AND FIRE HAVE GOTTEN LETTERS!" he shrieked and stole the letters from both of us.

"GIVE THAT BACK, THAT'S MINE!" I shrieked as I ran towards him and wrestled him for the letter. After a moment, I noticed that Harry had joined in on the attack.

"Give that to me, boy," Uncle Vernon said in a bored tone behind his newspaper.

He stuffed his face with a piece of toast and ripped the letters out of his son's hands. Aunt Petunia walked over to the table to see what the letters were about and shrieked, throwing the plate she had in her hands, which shattered on the floor. And to think they yell at me for doing it.

"What is it, Daddy," Dudley said, trying to peek at the letter in front of his father. Our uncle and aunt looked up at us in shock.

"It's our letters, give them back," Harry said, looking at our uncle.

"Get out of here-NOW!" Uncle Vernon shouted at everyone.

Harry and I looked at each other and at the same time said, "Not without my letter!"

"I SAID NOW!" he shouted at all of us.

I did the mature thing stuck my tongue out, kicked uncle pigmeat, and stomped out of the kitchen fallowing harry and duddy-dear into the entrance hallway of the house. We all pressed up against the door, trying to hear what they were saying behind it.

"This is an outrage!" Uncle Vernon said to his wife. "There is no way that they are going to the freak school."

_But I would fit in perfectly,_ I thought.

"Absolutely not!" Aunt Petunia said. "We vowed that when we took the two of them in that we would put an end to all of this!"

"End to all of what?" I whispered.

I looked at harry and he shrugged. I opened the door slightly to see Uncle Vernon ripping the letters apart and throwing them in the trash can. I guess he saw me because he shouted, "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR, POTTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

***rewrite 7/16/12***

**a/n sorry it took so long I was at camp, an overnight one, so yeah**

Chapter 2

Days went by and letters kept coming to number 4 Privet Drive.

But every single day, Uncle Vernon would try to find a new way to keep them out. They still found a way to make it into the house though; sometimes it would even come in through open windows in the house.

They even resorted to moving us into an old playroom of Dudley's, much to Dudley's anger. The room was large enough to fit all of our stuff into perfectly, not to mention we were given two twin beds as opposed to our normal sleeping bags that we had to use in the cupboard. It was a nice change.

It was a Sunday morning when things started to become very strange. Well, stranger.

"No posts on Sunday," Uncle Vernon smiled at us all. "Not a single bloody post today."

Uncle Vernon slouched in his cushioned armchair with a large smile on his even larger face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. I looked out the window and Owls covering the lawn I just stared at it for a few minutes then turned to harry, smiling a wicked smile. The one that scares Dudley.

We just looked at each other, thinking the same thing: Uncle pigmeat has finally gone completely mad or at least something close to that.

Suddenly, out from the fireplace, came letters. Now if only if it was bacon then my life would be complete. They had to have been coming in by the thousands. Each of them either had the name Fire-Lily or Harry Potter written on the front of them.

We quickly tried to grab one of the falling letters, wondering what it was that this person was do determined to tell us. Finally, I caught one, so did harry.

"PUT THOSE LETTERS DOWN!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry and I looked at one another and ran quickly towards the door as more letters rained down on us. I grabbed the front door of the house; I could almost feel the freedom, when I was thrown back to the ground. Uncle Vernon had both of us by the backs of our shirts and dragged us away from the door. I turned around and punched him in the face the same time he snatched the letters from our hands and ripped them in half, letting their remains fall to the floor with the other letters.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "WE'RE GOING AWAY, FAR AWAY WERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!"

I heard Dud- Dud say, "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"

_Yes, yes he has Sherlock._

* * *

><p>Later that day we arrived at a broken down shack on the side of the ocean. We even had to use a boat to get to the house.<p>

"They'll never find us here now, will they?" Uncle Vernon said with a crazy look in his eyes. Well, eye the one I punched was now black and swollen shut.

"A-are you all right Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked her husband as he entered the shack.

"Never been better."

"Aunt Petunia?" I asked. "Have you ever thought of going to the farm and buying a new husband. If you want we can even get a fatter, pinker one, or at least one that has a curly tail.I promise you won't know the difference."

She turned and stomped in to the house, I smirked and entered.

The inside of the house looked worse than the outside did. The ground was covered in dust and I couldn't help but notice the rat that ran across the floor of the house. There were cobwebs all over the place.

"I like what they've done with the place," I muttered.

There was only one bed in the house and it was claimed by my aunt and uncle for the night. There was also a single couch, located in from of a spider filled fireplace (I put one in Dudley's mouth- he ate it.), which Dudley was given to sleep on. That, of course, left Harry and me to sleep on the floor.

When we could hear all the Dursleys snoring in their sleep, Harry sat up and turned to me.

"It's our birthday tomorrow, you know?"

"Of course I know," I said and looked at the ground. We both knew that the Dursleys wouldn't remember their eleventh birthday.

When I looked back up I saw Harry starting to draw something on the ground through the dust. It was a cake. I smiled and wrote 'Happy Birthday' into it and we both drew in some candles.

"Look, Dudley's watch says that it's 11:59. In a minute, we'll be eleven," Harry whispered.

We both looked at his watch as the seconds ticked away.

"Three...two...one..." we said together.

12:00

"Happy birthday, Harry," I said. "You're the best brother I could ask for, if you weren't I would've asked for a refund a long time ago."

"Happy birthday, Fire-Lily" He said as he rolled his eyes. "I wish I could ask for a refund."

I smiled and punched him. Then, we blew out the candles on our dust cake which taste horrible. Don't judge me!

BOOM!

Both our heads shot up and we saw the door of the shack trembling. _What the…_

BOOM!

We both stood up and ran behind the fireplace as Dudley's eyes shot open and he quickly cowered under his covers, "Where's the canon?"

"I'm the Canon." I said in a deep voice which freaked Dudley out.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ran out of their room to see what was going on, our uncle carrying a gun.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon squeaked.

BOOM-crunch!

The door of the shack collapsed and revealed what was behind it. A huge man stood in the frame of the door; his face covered in a beard and mangled hair coming off his head. He was so large that he had to bend over just to come into the house.

"Sorry about that..." he grunted as he moved over to pick the door up. He set it back into its frame and turned around again to look at the Dursleys.

"Well, Harry, you've gotten a little...big since the last time I saw ya," the large man said, looking at Dudley's porky frame.

"I-I'm not H-Harry," Dudley stammered.

"I am..." Harry said as he stepped out into view.

"Well that makes more sense, that must be Fire-Lily behind ya," the man said smiling at the two of us.

"I go by Fire, sir."

"Oh, No need to call me sir." He said.

"Harry, ya look just like yer father. Except those eyes, you have yer mother's eyes..." he smiled at Harry.

"And Fire, ya look like the both of them, but a little more like yer mother."

He put a giant hand on my shoulder, making me fall to the ground.

"Oops, sorry-I didn't mean ter do that..." he muttered as he pulled me off the ground.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Only the greatest school of magic that there is!" he said.

"Enough of this," Uncle Vernon said.

"What do mean magic?" Harry asked.

"You mean that ya don't know?" he asked looking outraged.

"Know what?" I asked.

Hagrid looked at our aunt and uncle with a look of disgust on his face. "Ya didn't tell 'em," Hagrid said.

"We vowed that they would never know, we wanted to put an end to this," Aunt Petunia said.

"They've had their names put down in the books since the moment they were born," Hagrid said. "They were bound ter go ter Hogwarts and learn under the greatest wizard in the world: Albus Dumbledore. Ya can't stop them from goin'."

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" Harry asked looking from Hagrid to the Dursleys.

"Yer a wizard, Harry-and you too Fire."

Everything went silent.

"A what?" I asked.

"A wizard, well yer a witch. Yer parents were too, great ones at that."

"Enough of this," Aunt Petunia said. "They aren't going to this school."

"Wait a minute. You knew?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Of course I knew! My sister was one too. Then she had to go find that Potter boy and get herself blown up!"

"You said that they died in a car crash!" I yelled.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "They aren't going have some some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!"

Hagrid looked at him as though he was going to kill him. He pulled out a pink umbrella from his coat and pointed it at my uncle, right in front of his black eye that I am so proud of.

"Don't. Ever. Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." he snarled.

Then he pointed his umbrella at Dudley and waved it in the air. Suddenly, a pigs tail popped out from his butt and he started to scream. My aunt and uncle ran to his aid as Harry and I busted out laughing.

"Go piggy, Go piggy, GO!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Well, here are yer letters," Hagrid said handing us the letters that we had caught glimpse of the letter that was sent everyday for the past week.

I opened it up and it said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Fire-Lily Josephine Elizabeth Willow Dawn Potter, _  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>  
><em>Yours sincerely, <em>  
><em>Minerva McGonagall <em>  
><em>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Wow magic really dose exists, I smiled think of all the other thing that could exist in the world.

* * *

><p>"So, we're gonna go to get yer school supplies first, okay? Then I'm gonna have to bring yer back to the Dursleys for a little while," Hagrid said as we walked out of the shack and towards a boat that was floating next to the shore.<p>

"How exactly are we supposed to buy these things?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen a shop that sells any of these books or anything," I said looking over the letter it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well, we go ter London, of course," Hagrid said smiling.

I looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow, but stepped into the boat nonetheless. After all of us were inside of the boat, we started to move forward.

"You don't mind if I speed up do ya?" Hagrid asked us.

"Not at all," Harry said.

"Just…don't tell the folks at Hogwarts that I'm doin' magic," Hagrid said looking uneasy.

"Okay." I replied

He pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped on the wooden boat three times and it soared off. Within minutes of leaving the old shack, we arrived in town. As we walked down the streets, I looked at each one of the shops, looking for any kind of sign that any magical things were sold there. Not a single one did.

"Um, Hagrid…where exactly do we find these things?" I asked looking up at the giant.

"We have ter go into the Leaky Cauldron first now, Fire," he said smiling down at me.

"The what?" Harry whispered to me.

"A gathering at a giant cauldron," I muttered back.

Hagrid smiled at me and muttered, "just like her father."

I smiled at that.

In a few minutes we arrived at a small pub with a sign labeled The Leaky Cauldron. _Dang it what happened to the Giant cauldron. _

When we went inside, I noticed that there were a fair amount of people inside, all wearing the strangest clothing. Many of the people who were seated stopped what they were doing when they saw us entering the pub. They all just stared.

"Well, bless my soul," a man said coming up to us. "It's Harry and Fire-lily Potter. It's an honor to meet the two of you."

A witch came up to me and said, "Melieanna Proness, Ms. Potter. I can't believe I am meeting you at last."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, but please call me Fire." I replied.

"Of course dear."

I smiled at her and continued to where Hagrid was leading us.

"H-Harry and F-F-F-Fi-Fire-L-lily Potter, it's a p-pleasure to meet you b-both," a strange looking man with a purple turban on his head stammered to us.

"Ah, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be teacher ya Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Oh, hello Professor Quirrell," I said holding my hand out to him.

He didn't shake my hand though, he just stared at it with widened eyes and backed away. _Weirdo. or maybe my hand could actually turn into a dog and bite him. _I put on my usual smirk

"I l-look forward to s-seeing you two at H-Hogwarts…" he mumbled walking away.

"Professor Quirrell scares easy, don't let it bother ya," Hagrid said looking at me.

We shook a few more people's hands and then walked out towards the back of the pub. Outside of the back door, we saw a large, brick wall and some trash cans laying out.

"Wow a brick wall, harry take a picture with me and the brick wall." I said as Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella again.

He started to touch several different bricks on the wall with the end of the umbrella and then stepped away from the wall again. Not a moment later, the wall began to shift. The bricks slowly moved around to form a small doorway that looked as though it led into another street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said looking out of the doorway.

"Well, I be a monkey's sister."

Harry and I slowly began to walk towards the doorway and into the street. All through the area, I could see children running around, salesmen trying to sell the strangest of things, magical objects, and people rushing into the various shops.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as we began walking down the street.

"Diagon Alley is where all the witches and wizards go to buy things. Not a single Muggle can get in here," Hagrid smiled.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non-magical folk," Hagrid replied.

"It sound like a cuss word. Dude you are such a Muggle. Gasp how you dare use that nasty word and you dare call yourself human…" I continued my conversation with myself while harry smiled and Hagrid chuckled.

We walked around for a few minutes, looking at all the different shops and items for sale when I realized something.

"Hagrid, how are we going to buy any of these things? We don't have any money…"

"Well sure ya do," he said. "Ya think yer mum and dad left you with nothing after they died? We're gonna go by Gringotts first ter get yer money."

"What's Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"It's a wizard's bank," Hagrid said pointing toward the building. "It's run by goblins. It's the safest place in the world besides Hogwarts, you'd have ter be mad to try 'n rob it."

Ahead of us was the bank that Hagrid was talking about. It was a large white building with columns running down the front of it. Above the door was a sign that said _Gringotts_.

When we went into the bank, Harry and I caught our first glimpse of what a goblin was. There were dozens of them behind counters all throughout the room. Each of these goblins had a ugliness to them with their short, squashed looking face with large ears and noses.

"How can I help you?" the goblin in front of the desk in front of us asked without raising his head.

"Your ugly." I said bluntly.

"We need to enter a vault," Hagrid said stepping in front of me.

"Which one?" the goblin said, still without looking at Hagrid.

"Vault 687."

"Key?"

"Oh, er…" Hagrid said as he began looking through his jacket pockets, even having to empty some of them. "Here we go, this is the potter's key. I'm here to, er, do Hogwarts business in 713," Hagrid said pulling a note from another pocket.

The goblin finally looked up and took the key and walked toward the far side of the bank. We all stepped into a cart, just barely fitting because of Hagrid, and the cart began to move forwards by magic. As soon as we took off, we began to move at what seemed to be the speed of light. Within a moment, we were in front of vault 713.

The goblin stepped out of the cart and onto the platform in front of the vault. He raised his hands and began to run them along the middle of the vault door as it slowly unlocked. The door opened to reveal a small package about the size of a small rock, the only thing that was in the safe. Hagrid walked over to the package and picked it up to put it in his pocket.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya, it's Hogwarts business," he said as he stepped back into the cart.

After vault 713 was shut and the goblin returned to the cart, we were moving again at light speed towards the next vault. Before I knew it, the cart came to an abrupt stop and we were sitting in front of vault 687.

"This'll be yer vault now, you two," Hagrid said as we all stepped out of the cart.

"Key please," the goblin requested.

The goblin took the key from Hagrid and put it into the lock for the vault. When it opened up, my mouth dropped. Inside of the vault sat a large pile of gold that went up to the ceiling.

I ran to the gold laughing like the maniac I am and started rolling in the money saying, "I'm rich, I'm Rich."

I grabbed a bag from Hagrid and started shoveling coins in.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we still have to get our wands," Harry said looking down at the list. We had just finished buying all of the other supplies in the other stores and it was nearly six o' clock at night. When we got our uniforms I got some things to liven it up.<p>

I also bought a few extra books, _Spells and hexes for all levels by Elizabetha Moon, Charms and other wonderful things by Luna Teria, Everything magic by David Neathal, _and about a dozen prank spellbooks.

"Okay, how 'bout you two go an' get yer wands at Ollivander's, while I stop by somewhere really quick.

We went into the wand shop and saw that the walls were stacked high with all kinds of boxes, all of which held a unique kind of wand. When the bell on the door signaled our arrival, an old man appeared from an aisle behind the desk.

"Well, hello Harry and Fire-lily Potter," the man said. "It seems that just yesterday that your mother and father came into this shop to receive a wand themselves. Let me see if I could find you one…"

He ran back into the aisle and came out with two different wands.

"Just wave it in the air…" he instructed us as the wands were handed to us.

We did as we were told and lights all around the room shattered.

"Well that's not right at all…" Ollivander muttered as he snatched the wands from their hands and went back to get another pair.

This happened several times, all of which involved some kind of broken furniture around the shop. It was about ten minutes after their arrival that Ollivander came over to the two of them with a curious look in his eye.

"Let's see about these…" he murmured.

We both waved the wands at the same time harry caused to room to brighten and out of mine shoot rainbow fireworks which colored the room.

"Awesome." I said watching the fireworks.

"Curious…very curious indeed…" Ollivander said almost to himself.

"What's curious?" I asked.

Ollivander hesitated for a moment until saying,

"It's very curious that the wands that you are holding share the same core with another owner. The cores of your wands are Phoenix hairs. This particular Phoenix gave only three feathers away. Two of which are in the wands that you are holding, the other one, however, belongs to the man that gave you those scars."

"We got these scars from wands?" I asked touching mine. I always thought I was lucky that mine was less noticeable than Harry's.

At that moment there was a tapping on the window of the shop. All of us turned to see Hagrid staring through the window carrying two owls: one was pure white, the other was pure Black.

"Happy birthday!" he called through the window.

"Dibs on Black!" I shouted and named her Twila (t-y-la).

* * *

><p>Hagrid…why does everyone know who we are?" Harry asked when we sat down for dinner that night.<p>

Hagrid looked up from his meal and stayed silent for a minute.

"You see…when you to were babies…yer parents were killed by a man…a very bad man…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, people don't really like to say his name…" he said looking down at his hands.

"Can you write it down then?" Harry asked.

"I…can't spell it. Okay, I'll say it once…but that's it…his name was…_Voldemort_…"

"Voldemort?" harry said the same time I said, "Baldemort?"

"Don't say that!" Hagrid said. "Well…You-Know-Who came to yer parent's house one night and killed yer parents. He went ter go 'n kill the two of you, but the spell rebounded and made him disappear."

"So…B-You-Know-Who is dead?" I asked.

"Well, some say he is…but I think he's still out there…waitin'…"

Hagrid dropped us off at the Dursley's house after we had gotten all of our supplies. Just before he left, he handed up two tickets and said that we had to be at King's Cross Station on September 1 and that the train would leave at eleven o' clock.

"Er…Hagrid?" Harry said. "This ticket says to go to Platform 9 ¾…"

But when we turned around, Hagrid had already disappeared.

"How is this supposed to work?" I asked. "There is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾, how are we supposed to get there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August went by slowly and the summertime came to an end. When September 1 came by, Harry and I quickly packed to go to Hogwarts, still unsure about how we were going to get on Platform 9 ¾. The Dursleys drove us to King's Cross Station and dropped us of, mocking us all the way for the odd tickets that Hagrid had given us. There was a half of an hour left until the train left.

"Okay, let's start by going to Platform 9 and we'll see if it's there," I said as I put my owl into the cart that I was pushing.

Harry nodded and we walked on to Platform 9 and to Platform 10. There was no other platform in between. Just 9 and 10.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked an employee of the station. "Where is Platform 9 ¾?"

The man looked at Harry as though he had lost his mind.

"Very funny, kid."

Harry and I sat down at a bench next to Platform 9 and watched as the time passed by.

"Guess this was all a hoax…" Harry said.

"I don't think so I mean look at all that we have seen." I told him.

I sighed and I watched as crowds of people passed by us, staring at the owls in our carts. Hedwig, the snowy owl that Harry had, looked around at the other white owl, Twila (T-Y-LA), slept silently in his cage.

We waited around for several moments, losing all hope of going to Hogwarts.

"Fred and George, KEEP UP! I don't want to lose you two with all of these Muggles!"

My heads shot up at the word _muggle_, knowing that these people might be able to help us. Harry and I quickly pushed our carts over to the group of people that we overheard. It was a very large crowd, a mother and her five children pushing carts full of books and one of them even had an owl.

"Excuse me?" Harry said looking at the woman. "Do you know how to get into Platform 9 ¾?"

"Well, yes," the woman said. "You just have to run through this wall right here."

"What?" I asked.

"Just watch my children, okay? Then you can give it a try," she said with a smile.

The oldest of the sons walked into the wall and went straight through it.

I looked at Harry, who also had wide eyes, wondering if I was just imagining things.

"You see!" the woman said with a smile. "Okay, Fred, your turn."

There were two identical redheaded boys standing beside each other, each with a cart.

"I'm not Fred!" he said.

" Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" The other one said.

"Oh, I'm sorry George, go ahead."

The boy walked over to the wall, preparing to make a run towards it.

"I was only kidding, I am Fred!" he said as he ran through the wall, his twin brother running through it too.

The youngest of the boys looked over at the two of us, wondering if we wanted to go first. He appeared to be the same age, though rather tall and lanky.

"Let them go first Ron," the mother said.

Harry and I looked at each other, silently deciding who would go first.

I shrugged my shoulders and made a run towards the wall, praying that I didn't fly backwards. I closed my eyes as I was about to reach the walls, but I continued to run.

When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped. There was a huge sign labeled _Platform 9 ¾ _hanging from the ceiling and an enormous black and scarlet train that was sitting on the tracks. There was a large crowd of people, all varying in age, saying goodbye to one another as they began to board the train.

"Goodbye Mum!"

"You lost your toads _again_!"

"Write me, darling!"

It amazed me on just how many people where there. That's when I noticed that Harry had made it through and was looking around as I had just been.

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah…" he murmured.

* * *

><p>Harry and I boarded the train after thanking the Mrs. Weasley, the woman that helped us make it to the platform, and we found a vacant compartment to sit in.<p>

We sat there for a few minutes, just watching the people out of the window say there final goodbyes to their families and then the train took off.

After a few more minutes, the younger redheaded boy came up to our compartment.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked. "All of the other seats are filled."

We both nodded and he sat down next to Harry, opposite of me.

"I Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said to both of us.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter…"

"And I'm Fire-Lily Aphrodite Josephine Elizabeth Willow DawnPotter, but you can call me Fire."

His mouth fell open and his eyes immediately went to both of our foreheads, obviously searching for our scars.

"Do you really have the…" he asked pointing to his own forehead.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said moving his messy black hair aside for Ron to see.

He looked over at me and I moved the side and lifted up my hair to show the scar behind my ear and he smiled at both of us.

"Wicked…" he said looking from one of us to the other.

We all sat in the compartment talking for a while and I found out that Ron was actually one of seven children and all of them were wizards and witches in his family. He even had a pet rat named Scabbers.

"And one time," Ron said. "Fred turned one of my toys into a spider. I've been afraid of those things ever since."

"Anything from the trolley?" an old woman came to the door of our compartment pointing towards a trolley filled with all kinds of different candies and treats.

"No," Ron said. "My mum packed me a sandwich…" he pulled out his food with a disgusted look.

"Are you sure that's a sandwich?" I said eyeing the substance in a bag.

"No." Ron said swallowing his words.

She started to walk away when Harry stopped her.

"I'll have the whole lot," he said holding out golden coins.

"Harry, I know we got money now but don't spend it all." I whined as she hand the candies over.

The compartment soon was filled with all different sorts of the candy that Harry bought from the trolley. There were things like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (I got a cabbage flavored one), Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Cauldrons.

I opened up the container to a chocolate frog and something dropped out.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked.

I picked up the card and read it.

"Albus Dumbledore…_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling…_"

"Oh, I already have him…" Ron said grabbing for a licorice wand and cramming it into his mouth.

"Oh! Do you want to see a spell?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure if it's a good one or not, but Fred and George showed it to me…" he said as he grabbed for Scabbers.

"Here we go," he pulled his wand out and started to tap it onto the rat.

Right when he was about to say a spell, the compartment door flew open. In the door was a bushy haired girl with particularly large front teeth who had already changed into her black school robes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a couple of toads some twins named Neville and Nicolas have lost theirs," the girl said.

We all looked at one another and shook our heads. However, the girl's attention was now with Ron.

"Are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."

She sat down next to me and looked over at Ron.

"Um, all right…" he said looking back at Scabbers. "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened. No surprise, I have already finished reading all our books, which I hind from the Dursleys' saying harry and I could only afford one copy for the both of us, along with the extra books I bought.

"Well that's no good," the girl said, then she looked from Harry to me. "Holy crickets, you're Harry and Fire-Lily Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!" she announced shaking our hands.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Pleasure…" she said with a disgusted look. "Well, I'm going to go look for that toad, could anyone help me?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, neither wanting to go, so I stood up.

"I'll help," I said looking at the two boys who looked thrilled that they could stay put.

"Thank you! Oh, by the way," she said to Ron. "You have dirt on your nose…"

Ron started to rub the dirt off his nose as we left the compartment.

"What color are the toads?" I asked Hermione.

"They're both sort of a brownish color, at least that's what Neville and Nicolas told me…oh, there he is…" she said looking down the rows towards two short, plump, brown-haired boys.

"Did you find him?" one boy asked desperately.

"No, but Fire-lily Potter has come to help," she said smiling back at me.

They looked over to me.

"T-thank y-you," The other one stammered.

I smiled and continued down the rows to ask if anyone had seen the toads. No one had.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen any toads?" I asked a compartment of boys.

"No we haven't seen a bloody toad," a boy with white-blond hair said to me. "My father only buys the best for me."

All the other people in the compartment laughed.

"Well I'm looking for one and I don't give a damn about what your father buys." I said leaving the compartment.

I walked into another compartment, "Excuse me have you seen any toads?" I asked the girls in there.

They looked at each other and then said, "No."

I turned to leave but then someone stopped me, "Wait can you stay here? I want to make new friends but the only ones a got are my twin sister and her friend."

"Um…" I said looking outside of the compartment thinking about the toads.

Sensing why I heisted the friend said, "I'm sure the toad will turn up. Please I want to make new friends too. It we'll be only for a couple of minutes."

I looked out the door one last time,_ I do need more friends._

I went and sat down by the first girl.

"Hi, I'm Faith Serizar and this is my twin Hope and our friend, Destiny Huggins."

The other's waved and I did so back, "I'm Fire-lily Potter , but you can call me Fire."

They all gasped and began searching my face. I smiled knowingly and lifted up my hair to show my scar.

"So what house do you think you'll be in."

"I don't really know what you're talking about, I was raised by muggles so…." I trailed off. They all nodded in understanding.

"So basically there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart, Gryffindors are brave, and Slytherins are cunning. I'm going to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor," Faith said "Because apparently I am the most cunning and brave person in my family."

"I'm going to be in Ravenclaw," Hope said "Because I am the smartest, or at least near there, person you'll ever meet."

"I don't know where I'm going, but I hope I will make my parents proud." Destiny said.

We made small talk, I told the girls about the Dursleys( they hate them, too now), my twin brother, and soon at the end of the train they were already some of my best friends.

Friends, I never thought I'd ever have friend dud-dud always scared them away, but now I have three and possibly Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Nicolas.

We finally arrived at the school about a half of an hour later.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked over and saw Hagrid waving his arm into the air, a lantern in his other hands. When he saw us, a huge smile went across his face.

"Hey Hagrid!" I called as we made our way over to him.

After all of the first years got together, Hagrid announced that we would go over to the castle in boats. I got into a boat with Faith, Hope, and Destiny.

We were sitting still in the boat, when all of a sudden; the boats began to move by magic. I looked over at the other boats and spotted Harry, who had a big smile on his face. Then I felt something slimy on my hand. I jerked away from it and saw that it was two large, brown toads.

I looked around at the other boats and I saw Neville and Nicolas.

"Hey Neville, Nico!" I called and he looked over at me. "Are these your toads?"

I held them up and Neville smiled, "Trevor!" While Nico did the same with the other one, "Chris!"

"I'll give them to you when we stop, okay?" I said and they nodded.

I looked back ahead just as the school came into view.

It was magnificent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

The boats finally came to a stop after a long ride through the lake. After we unloaded, we started to walk towards the castle, most of us freezing because we got water on us.

Once we got into the castle, we were told to wait in a hallway, just outside of what was called the Great Hall, which was were all of the other students were already seated and waiting for the first years to arrive.

"I'm going ter get Professor McGonagall, you wait here…" Hagrid said as he went into another room.

"Oh, here are your toads, Neville, Nico," I said as I handed him the large brown toad.

After Hagrid had left, all of the first years began to talk about the school houses (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin) and how there were going to be sorted into them. I heard a lot of people guessing that there would be some kind of test that determined it. Right in the middle of Hope telling me that they sorted us by putting a hat on our head, I heard my name.

"I heard that Harry and Fire-lily Potter are here!"

"Is it true?"

"Harry and Fire-lily Potter are at Hogwarts?"

"Where are they?

"I see Harry! He's right there!"

In that moment, I was glad my hair hides my scar. I didn't want this kind of attention, and by the looks of it, neither did Harry. The entire class of first years stared, some glared, at him as if we were something in a museum, needless to say, it was rather awkward. I can't wait until they found out I was Fire-Lily Potter.

I looked back at the girls who sensed my nervousness and all gave me small smiles.

"So it's true," We looked up in my brother direction." Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. That's Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy."

Ron snickered along with the girls and me, but we were quieter about it.

" You think that's funny well I don't have to ask your name …Red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes…you must be a _Weasley_," he said as if it was some kind of disease. "Hang with the wrong sort I see." He told harry.

I looked over at Ron, who had gone completely red in the face and back at Malfoy who held a hand out.

Malfoy continued holding out his hand, "I can help you with that."

"I think I'll be able to sort out the wrong kind for myself, thanks," Harry said.

Malfoy looked as though he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a stern looking old woman behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," she said looking down at him.

He pressed his lips together and moved back to where he had been before speaking with Harry and Ron.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I ask that you follow me please," she said turning around and walking towards the Great Hall.

Each one the first years looked at one another before they began to walk forward towards the Great Hall Faith, Hope, Destiny, and I at the front. Each one of the children were still wondering what was going to happen. I even heard Hermione Granger going over spells that she had learned in one of her textbooks. I looked at hope and smiled thankful I knew what was coming.

When we entered the Great Hall, we were all in awe. The room was enormous. There sat four long tables, each holding students from the different houses, and then there was one more placed at the far side of the room where the teachers sat. Right in front of the teachers sat a single stool with a large brown hat. When we reached this stood, we all came to a stop.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the first years and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"I will call each of you by name and you will sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced.

"Abbot, Hannah!" she called.

When Hannah sat down on the stool, the hat came to life.

"Hmmm…" it said.

"Did it just talk?" I asked looking at Faith who was my best buddy of the group.

"Yeah…" she whispered and looked back at Hannah, who looked terrified.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

She stepped off the stool and ran over to sit next to the cheering table that I assumed was the Hufflepuff house. McGonagall called out several more names, most of which I didn't know. However, I recognized both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom who were both sorted into Gryffindor. Also Nicolas Longbottom who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy, after having the hat barely touch his head, was immediately sorted into Slytherin.

"Not a single decent person has been sorted into that house…" Ron muttered as we all watched Malfoy strut over to his table. I wacked him in the back of the head before looking at faith who was applauding me slightly.

"Huggins, Destiny!" I hugged her before she approached the hat.

It took a few seconds till you heard, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

_I have a loyal friend… good to know._

"Serizar, Hope!" I also gave her a hug.

A few minutes after wards the hat Shouted, "RAVENCLAW."

_Well I have to say girl's brilliant. _

"Serizar, Faith!"

Faith walked up and it took 10 minutes until the hat shouted, "SYTHERIN"

She walked past me and we gave each other high-five slapped both of the backs of our hands 3 times then snapped. She smiled and walked off to her table.

"POTTER, HARRY!" McGonagall called.

Everyone grew silent as I watched my brother have the same argument with the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

"Potter, Fire-Lily!" McGonagall called after several more moments.

I heard several gasps when I walked up to the stool and couldn't help but notice someone staring at me from the teacher's table. People started whispering about me not having a scar.

I sat down on the stool and McGonagall set the hat on my head.

"Hmmm…" the hat said. "Interesting…you have a great mind…determination…where to put you?"

_Not Slytherin_, I thought to myself.

"Not Slytherin, eh? You could do them well…"

_No I wouldn't_, I thought. _The only person I like in Slytherin is faith and we'll still be friends without me being in Slytherin._

"Well, that's a pity…better be…GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

I smiled and walked over to the cheering table of Gryffindor, sitting next to Hermione and across from Harry.

"WE GOT BOTH POTTERS!" the Weasley twins yelled over their entire cheering house.

I smiled and looked at the other tables were I saw each of the girls smiling at me. A few minutes later, Ron sat up on the stool.

"Ugh, another Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and Ron came over to sit next to Harry.

At last, the sorting was over. After McGonagall had the stool and hat disappear, the old man that had been sitting in the middle of the teacher's table stood up. This man had long silver hair, with a matching long beard, and had half-moon spectacles that covered his eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Albus Dumbledore and I am your headmaster this year. There are times for long speeches…but this is not one of them, let the feast begin!" he said smiling at all of us.

When I looked back at the table, I saw that the once empty golden platters and plates where now filled with an assortment of different foods.

Immediately, Ron dug into the food and everyone else wasn't far behind him. I grabbed enough food to fill my plate entirely.

"Hello!" a voice said.

I looked over to my right and saw a head poking up through the table.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"That's Nearly-Headless Nick!" a boy a few seats down from me announced.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington…" the ghost muttered.

"Well nice to meet you Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." I said to him. " I am Fire-lily Aphrodite Josephine Elizabeth Willow Dawn Potter, but I prefer Fire."

"How can you be _nearly_ headless?" Hermione asked him.

"Like this…" he said as his tilted his head to the side, however it did not actually fall off of his head.

"Ewwww!" a few kids said. But you could hear my, "CCCCOOOOOOLLLL" Above it.

The transparent ghost smiled at me and floated off as he put his head back in place.

We began eating for a few more minutes when I looked back up at the teacher's table feeling someone staring at me. When I looked up and suddenly my scar began to burn.

"Ow!" Harry and I said at the same time, both of us clutching our scars.

"What was _that_ about?" Ron asked looking at both of us.

"I think it's that Snape guy…my scar started burning right when he looked over here…" Harry said rubbing his scar.

He doesn't look like the kind of guy to do… Oh well just trust your brother, Fire.

* * *

><p>"I believe that we have all had our fills," Dumbledore said standing up. "So I believe that it is time for us all retire to our dormitories. Goodnight!"<p>

Dumbledore waved his hands and all of the food from the table vanished.

"First years follow me!" Percy Weasley said as he stood up. "I'm your prefect and I'll lead you to the Gryffindor Tower…FOLLOW ME!"

"I'm a prefect!" one of the Weasley twins said mocking their older brother.

"I'm a complete baboon!" the other twin said mimicking Percy as well.

Most of the first years laughed at the twin's impersonation of Percy, but he did not look amused in the slightest.

"Off we go," he grumbled and all of the first years followed suit.

* * *

><p>"And here we are!" Percy announced as we arrived in front of a painting of a rather large woman. "This is the Fat Lady and you will be required to remember a password to her if you would like to go into the tower. If you forget the password, you will have to wait for another Gryffindor to come by."<p>

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

It may seem odd that this painting talked, but apparently it was very common in the wizarding world. Every one of the painting in Hogwarts talked and was able to move around in the paintings. Not to mention the fact that almost every staircase in the castle moved around. It was very strange.

"The password is _Caput Draconis_," Percy announced.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said as the painting opened up like a door.

When we all went through the door, we walked into a circular common room that was decorated with scarlet tapestries, had various squishy looking chairs, and tables.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room!" Percy announced. "Through the door you will find two separate staircases; the one on the left leads to the girl's dormitories and to the right the boy's dormitories."

I walked up into the girls' dormitory to see where exactly I was sleeping. I took the staircase on the left and discovered that the rooms where separated by year. I went into the room labeled _First Years_.

While I was there, I met some of the people that I would be sharing the room with. There was Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Apparently Parvati had a twin that had been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to her dismay. This made me happy that I was fortunate enough to be in the same house as my brother.

* * *

><p>"Okay…so we have Potions next…it's a double class period too…" I said as I read off the schedule to Harry and Ron who were walking next to me.<p>

A few days of the school year had already passed and it was now a Friday. We had already been in the majority of the classes this year, aside from potions.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout only discussed the kinds of plants that we would be able to work with this year and some of the more dangerous ones that we would be learning about later in our years at Hogwarts.

History of Magic was extraordinarily boring because Professor Binns, who was the only ghost teacher in the school, lectured to us the entire time about all kinds of these famous wizards from back in the day. He spoke in a completely monotone voice and did not stop talking until it was time for lunch, but I managed to stay awake and take notes.

Afterwards, we had to go to Charms class, which wasn't too bad. Professor Flitwick, who was extremely short, talked about the kinds of spells that we would be using and taught us the "swish and flick" technique of waving your wand. I have finished and mastered all the charms from that book I bought in Diagon Alley -_ Charms and other wonderful things by Luna Teria , _so I am doing really well in this class.

Professor Quirrell stuttered as much as usual during our first Defense against the Dark Arts class, which proved to be rather awkward. Honesty, I don't think he is a very good teacher and faith and destiny agreed with me while hope said ' well he's the best we got and he fought off vampires.'

Now, it was time for Potions, which I had already heard from several people that claimed that the class was difficult, but I was ready for it. When I told the Dursleys' the lie about not having a book, I had read the entire textbook front to back before we left for the train. I offered Harry the book to read, but he told me that he wasn't all that interested in Potions. Well neither was I, but I wanted to pass.

When we arrived in the dungeons where Potions class took place, I saw that we would have to be in the same class as the Slytherins.

"Great…" muttered Ron.

I went over and sat next to Faith, who was sitting by herself. Hope, Faith, Destiny, and I made a habit of sitting next to each other in all of our classes. Which made teachers surprised that we are so friendly to each other especially in transformation with Slytherins. I swear Professor McGonagall almost fell out of her chair when she saw faith and I laughing.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape said, looking around at the students. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquid that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Everyone in the classroom was silent, all staring at Snape and listening to his every word. Snape gazed around the room at everyone.

"Ah…I see we have the Potters this year…our new celebrities…how charming," he said in a tone that implied that he didn't find this at all charming.

The Slytherins laughed, but of course Faith was silent. Then Snape went to stand in front of Harry, his eyes flickering to me for a moment.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter," he said. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Draught of Living Death_. I thought.

From across the room, I saw Hermione's hand shoot up in the air.

"I…don't know…" my brother said.

"Hmmm…where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_It's a stone that's taken from the stomach of a goat…It saves you from poisons…_

Again, Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"I'm not sure," Harry said looking up at the professor.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

_Nothing, they're the same thing…_

Hermione's hand was now waving frantically in the air, but Snape ignored it.

"I don't know…"

"Pity…" Snape mumbled. "I guess fame isn't everything."

Harry glared at the teacher, who was clearly mocking his intelligence. The Slytherins were now laughing, especially Draco.

I glanced up, waiting for the question. I was prepared.

"What about you Ms. Potter do you know the answers?" he repeated, glancing sideways at his desk.

"Draught of Living Death, It's a stone that's taken from the stomach of a goat, it saves you from poisons and nothing, they're the same thing" I said.

His eyes shot over to my direction.

"That is…correct actually…" Snape mumbled, looking lost in thought. "…do you know the other name for the plants…?"

"I believe it is aconite," I answered.

Harry looked back at me with a single eyebrow raised.

"Right…" Snape nodded as he slowly walked over to his desk.

The entire class was silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasam bored this weekend.**

**What do you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How did you know all of those answers?" Faith asked me after Potions ended.

"I like to read."I said.

"That was _amazing_!" she exclaimed. "He could hardly speak after you answered the questions right!"

"I thought you like him I mean he is your head of house," I muttered.

She just shrugged, "See ya later."

"Bye." I said as she walked off.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I'm glad that I'm not the _only_ Gryffindor that read over my textbooks," Hermione said catching up to me. "I was raising my hand for every single one, but he _refused _to call on me."

"Yeah, well I was bored." Ron and Harry were now walking behind us.

"It's good you read. Sometimes ,I feel like I'm the only one that knows all of this stuff already." She said. Hermione ran off, her bushy hair flying all over the place.

"She is so weird," Ron said. "She just thinks that she is so smart…"

We walked into the Great Hall, dinner was now ready.

"Fire!" George called over to me.

I looked up just as the twin brothers sat across from me.

"What is this that you told off Snape-" George asked.

"I heard that you called him a greasy headed git that needs to try using some soap," Fred said.

"_Nooooo, I didn't say _that_._" I said looking from one to the other.

"You owe me 5 Sickles," George said holding his hand out.

Fred pulled out a couple coins and grumbled.

"So what happened?" George asked smiling at his new fortune.

"I just answered the questions right, that's all."

"You should have _seen_ his face though!" Ron said from the other side of Harry. "He was shocked! He hardly even spoke for the rest of class, except when Neville dropped that potion on himself."

"You shut Snape up?" George asked.

"Um, Sure…" I said.

"Wow," Fred said.

….

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" Madame Hooch announced.

All of the first years were standing out in the Quidditch field, lined up with a broom beside each of us. I was next to Hope, Destiny and Faith was across from me.

"Okay," she addressed us all. "To pick up your broom, you must place your hand above the broom and say 'up!'"

Everyone stood still, staring at one another.

"...you may begin," she said.

"Up!" I said and the broom into flying up into my hands.

Ron looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said, "Up!"

The broom flew up and hit him square in the face. Harry and I burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ron laughed, rubbing his forehead.

Hope and Destiny got it on their second try, while Faith got it on her first.

After a few minutes, everyone had a broom in hand.

"Okay, now you will mount your brooms..." Madame Hooch started, pausing for a moment to allow us to get on our brooms. "Now, when I blow on my whistle, I want you all to push gently off of the ground for a moment and return to the ground."

She reached for her whistle, but everyone's attention was directed to my right. Neville, thinking that he might need a head start, slowly began to rise off the ground.

"Go back down, Mr. Longbottom!" the teacher instructed, but remained airborne.

"Neville, get down!"

"Neville!"

"Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville soared through the air, his broom doing spins and flips all around the field. All of the Gryffindors ran after him, but were unable to keep up with his broom that was constantly changing direction. Suddenly, the broom flew straight

Over the castle and Neville fell off of it, catching him momentarily on ledges, and fell onto the ground.

"Everyone stay where you are," Madame Hootch said as she rushed over to where Neville had landed.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, helping him off the ground.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing at his wrist.

"I'm going to bring Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing," the teacher said. "You are to all stay on the ground. If I see any brooms in the air, you'll be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch..."

Madame Hootch walked off of the field with Neville, everyone remaining silent while she was still in view.

"What is this?" Draco said walking to where Neville had been moments ago.

"That's a remembrall...it helps you remember things!" a big Slytherin named Goyle said.

"I know what a remembrall is, Goyle," Draco snapped. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

All of the Slytherins laughed.

I stepped forward holding out my hand, "Give it here Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed, "Why don't you get it yourself, Potter."

Malfoy grabbed his broom and went up into the air with grace.

"No, Fire!" Hermione yelled as I got onto my broom."You'll get expelled!"

I flew off after Malfoy.

"Give to me or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Is that so."

I tried to grab it but he passed me and looked back, "have it your way then." He throw the remembrall pretty hard and I raced after it. I took a large dive right in front of a tower before I caught it and headed back when I landed the Gryffindor and Hope, Faith, and Destiny were running towards me.

"That was brilliant!" Hope and Destiny said.

"Nice catch," Faith said patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I said, half laughing.

"Fire-lily Potter!" someone yelled.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked over towards the entrance of the field. There stood Professor McGonagall. I looked at Harry, my eyes wide. I handed Nicolas the remembrall and walked slowly over to the teacher and off the grounds.

We walked toward the defense against the dark arts classroom and stopped in front of it.

_What are we doing here?_ I thought.

"Professor Quirrell, may I barrow Mr. Wood?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Um, Y-y-yes o-of course-e." He replied.

A boy stood up and walked to the door where we were standing.

"Wood," Professor McGonagall started, "I have found you a seeker."

He looked at me in shock then smiled, "You must be good if you're let on the team."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"She's letting you be the Seeker!" Ron yelled when they saw me at dinner. "They never let first years on the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah, they told me that training is going to start soon," I smiled.

"Congratulations, Potter," Snape said walking up behind me. "Try not to fall off your broom...that would be… a pity..." And he walked away.

"What's this that you're on the Quidditch team Potter?" Draco walked over to our table. "Who'd you have to pay for that one?"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry snarled defending me.

"Say it again," Malfoy growled walking closer.

"You heard me," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Well if you think that you're so tough, then I challenge you to a duel," Malfoy said. "Who's your second, Potter?

"Wh-" Harry began.

"I am," Ron intervened.

"Then it'll be in the trophy room at midnight," he spat and went back to the Slytherin table.

"What is a second?" I asked Ron.

"Oh, it's the person that takes over for you if you die in a duel," he said grabbing a piece of chicken.

"Well, that's comforting..." I said looking a Harry.

"We should probably go, it's almost midnight," I said looking over at the clock in the common room.

Harry, Ron, and I went to walk out of the common, but heard someone following us.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione Granger announced walking into the common room from the girls' dormitories.

We all stopped and looked at her.

"No, you're not," Ron said.

"You all don't know what you are doing and you're goin to get Gryffindor in trouble!" Hermione said.

"If we let you come with us will you please be quite?" I asked.

She paused for a moment and then nodded.

Ron groaned as all four of us went to leave the common room.

We had to be extra quite because it was against the rules to be out bed after hours in the first place. It took us a few minutes to get to the trophy room, but we managed to get there without making any noise. However, when we got there, the room was empty and we were a little late.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione whispered.

"No idea," Harry whispered back.

We stood there for a few minutes silently when we heard a noise from the opposite hallway.

"We have to catch the children out of bed, Mrs. Norris...said they'd be in the trophy room, he did," a voice said.

"Flitch," Ron said.

"What are we gonna do?" Hermione said.

"Run!" I said.

"There they are!" Flitch shouted.

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

We all turned around, running at full speed through the hallways. We turned every corner and ran up several different staircases and through and through a door until we ran into a dead end: the door was locked.

"It's locked!" Ron said, rattling the handle on the door.

"Move over!" Hermione said pushing Ron to the side.

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped onto the handle and said, "Alohomora!"

The door unlocked and opened up. We quickly piled into the room as we heard

Flitch approaching. When the door was closed, we all tried to listen to what was happening on the other side.

"Must have gotten away, Mrs. Norris," Flitch said to his cat. "I'll catch 'em next time."

We stood there for a minute, making sure he left. I felt someone pulling on my shirt behind me.

"What is it Ron?" I asked, still listening for Flitch.

"L-look!" he whimpered.

I turned around to see what he was talking about, as did everyone else. Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw. Behind us, in the small room, stood a gigantic three-headed dog that was growling at us. We paused for a moment and then started screaming. The giant dog growled loudly and lunged for us. We scrambled out of the door and, using our combined weight, managed to close and lock the door. Even though the door behind us was shut, we all sprinted back to the Gryffindor Tower with extreme speed. When we got into the common room, we finally stopped.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Never mind what it was!" Hermione said. "Did you see what was under its feet?"

"No Hermione, I was focused on the fact that thing had THREE heads! Maybe you noticed that!" Ron whisper-yelled.

"There was a door!" Hermione said, completely ignoring Ron. "It was guarding something!"

We all looked around at each other, thinking about what the thing could possibly be guarding.

"Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you all come up with another clever idea to get us killed - or worse, expelled," Hermione said as she walked into the girls dormitories.

"She needs to sort out her priorities..." Ron muttered.

I nodded and walked up to the dormitories.

…

"Wait, hold on back up. There's a three headed dog in the castle." Hope said.

I nodded, "yeah."

I had told them all what had happened the night before and we are all convinced that the headmaster is insane, well, Hope and Destiny were.

"And he's guarding something?" Destiny asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Well, whose up for a mystery?" Faith said lifting up the sprits even higher than they were-I really can't believe that she's in Slytherin, because they have no since or the wrong kind of humor.

"Faith, this isn't a joke." Hope said using a tone a mother would with a child.

"Well, of course it isn't." She said, straightening up her posture.

I giggled at her antics, "If I know someone who would know, if there was a three headed dog in the castle, it would be Hagrid."

"Probably," Hope agreed- they had all meet Hagrid and thought he was nice. "We should pay him about it later."

"Agreed."Faith said.

"Okay." I agreed.

Then, we all heard a wired deep rumbling coming from Destiny. We turned to her and she blushed, "I'm kind of hungry."

"Kind of? Lady, at first I thought that noise was a dragon." Faith said.

We all laughed as we entered the great hall.

….

"Is that a Nimbus Two Thousand?" Ron shouted at breakfast the following morning.

"That's what it says on the top," Harry said reading it. "Is that a good one?"

"You can't be serious, Potter," Fred said as he walked over to the table.

"That's the best broom that there is," George said.

"Who gave it to you?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure..." I said looking for a note.

"Fire," Harry said pointing up to Professor McGonagall at the teacher's table, who smiled at us when we caught her eye.

"So, when are you going to start training?" Fred asked.

"Tonight," I said. "Are you two on the team?"

"Yeah, we're the Beaters on the team," George said.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"They just make sure that the other player's brains stay in their heads," George said grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it into his mouth.

"Fun," I said.

….

"You're supposed to stir the potion three times clockwise, Longbottom, not counterclockwise," Snape muttered as he checked Neville's work.

So far, almost every Gryffindor in the class has failed the potion we were making today - including Harry, Ron, and Neville. Now, the professor stood over my cauldron, examining my work.

He stood in front of the potion for a while, looking closely at it. Every so often, he would glance up at me and back down at the potion.

"Well done..." Snape murmured and said something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." he whispered and slowly walked over to the next table, looking lost in thought.

When everyone's potion had been graded, Snape took his place in front of the room once again.

"You all did...dreadful," Snape said as he paced through the front of the class. "Only three of you managed to complete the potion without a single error: Hermione Granger, Faith Serizar, and... Fire-Lily Potter. Considering that the rest of you do not understand the proper way to create this potion, I expect you all to write an essay explaining what you did wrong and how you should actually make this potion without having it explode," he glared at Neville and Seamus. Faith and I snickered recalling fond memories that had happened not, but ten minutes ago.

"However, the three people that made this potion correctly are exempt from this assignment..." he finished. Faith and I high-fived each other and Hermione sat their looking proud of herself.

….

"You just wave your wand and say 'Wingardium Leviosa.'" Professor Flitwick instructed. "Remember swish and flick!"

We all had feathers sitting in front of us and we were supposed to make the feather levitate. I just watched.

"Wingardrium leviosar," Ron said stabbing his feather repeatedly.

"No, no, no!" Hermione said. "You're doing it wrong. It's pronounced Wingardium Leviosa, you have to say it right."

"Well if you're so brilliant, why don't you do it!" Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione said picking up her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather slowly began to float up into the air.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger!" Professor Flitwick clapped.

"Well, aren't you just talented," Ron muttered.

I rolled my eyes and turned to my feather, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

My feather soon joined hers. I smiled when soon after Hope's joined mine. We started using them as swords in the air, play fighting, we both gained 10 points for each our control.

"It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Ron said after class. "She's always showing off!"

Suddenly I saw a person with big, bushy hair push past Ron, walking fast. I wacked him on the back of his head, grabbed Hope, and ran off after Hermione.

…

Destiny, Hope, Faith, and I entered the bathroom were Hermione occupied most of the afternoon. We were all there to try and get her to go down to the feast with us.

"Hermione?" Destiny called.

We heard snuffling, so we knew she was there, and exchanged looks.

"Hermione, we know you're here." I said.

"Go away!" She yelled.

"Not, until you come to the feast with us." Hope said, stubbornly- I learn in the past two months, when Hope uses that tone you better listen to her.

"Come on girl, it's Halloween and I am hungry." Faith said.

We just ignored her, "Why do you care about what Ron thinks anyway?"

She stayed silent for a while, then unlocked the door and came out, "I don't."

"Then why are you crying about it? It's not worth your tears." Faith said.

She looked at us and smiled.

"Are you going to come to the feast now?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, just let me use the lue." She said.

"Okay, we'll be outside at the end of the hall waiting for you." Hope said, then walked out the door and we followed. I turned to see Hermione watching us in disbelief, "we will wait for you." I said smiling at her and walking out the door.

We walked down the hall and waited for Hermione.

"Well, I think that went well." Destiny said.

"Me, too."

All of a sudden I could hear this thumping noise.

"What's that?" I asked as I turned to where it was coming form-near the girls' bathroom. Lighting started flashing and I saw a strange shadow.

Hope gasped and pulled all of us behind a pillar. "That is a mountain troll." She told us.

I looked from behind the pillar to see it going into the girls' bathroom, the one Hermione was in. I rushed after it when I heard a scream with the rest of the girls behind me.

We ran in and saw Hermione barley dodging the troll's club.

"Hermione!" We all shouted turning his attention to us, but it didn't stay there for long his focus was soon back on Hermione. The troll swung his club again and Hermione dropped to the floor to dodge it.

She wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer I ran jumped up on its shoulders and pointed my wand to its head, "_Somum."_ The creature stopped moving and looked around with a dumb expression on its face. The monster then began to fall to the ground and I jumped off of it breathing heavily.

Hermione screamed from underneath the sink, where she'd been hiding, when the troll landed feet away from her.

After a minute or so of just staring at the troll, Hermione stood up.

"Is it...dead?" she asked.

"No, the spell I used is meant for putting it to sleep," I said.

"Oh..." she said."Thanks by the way, "she said to us all." Um... What spell was that?"

I looked at her, "Defense against the dark Arts, level 5B, Chapter 11."

Her eyes widened, "Level 5B?"

I nodded and watched the troll.

Then we all heard a crowd of people coming into the bathroom. It was Dumbledore, Quirrell, Snape, McGonagall, Ron, and my Brother.

"What-" McGonagall started and then stared at the fallen troll.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hermione was attacked by the troll and we came to help," I said.

"And why was Miss Granger in here?" McGonagall asked. "She should have been in her common room."

We all looked at Hermione. "We didn't know, Ron said something about Hermione has no friends and when I didn't see her after that we came here to convince her to go to the feast with us." I stared and looked at my friends to take over.

"When we did she had to use the bathroom. So, we told her we would wait at the end of the hall outside." Hope said.

"That's when we saw the troll, but it didn't see us. Then, it went into the girls' bathroom and Hermione was in there. Then, we heard her scream and Fire ran into there and us after her, we weren't going to leave our friends to face that troll by their selves, but it turns out we didn't have to…" Destiny said looking at me.

"…Because, right when we got in we saw the troll trying to hit Hermione with his club. We didn't know what to do and after, when the club almost got Hermione Fire jumped on his sholeders and said a spell that put him to sleep and here we are." Faith finished.

"Miss Granger, Can you confirm this?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, Fire was amazing and saved my life." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I see..." McGonagall said. "Everyone get out of here, we need to get rid of this troll..."

"Before you go…"Professor Snape said, "50 points to Gryffindor for being Brave, Loyal, and have the knowledge to take down a full grown mountain troll in your first year and 10 points to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin for being Loyal to Miss Potter."

The rest of the teachers stared at Professor Snape not believing what they just heard. Snape Giving points to a house other than Slytherin, but they were more surprised that he gave 50 to _Gryffindor._

I looked over at Snape, who I noticed had a large wound on his right leg that was bleeding. When he saw me looking at it, he quickly covered it.

...

"Our first Quidditch match is against Slytherin?"I said to Oliver Wood during lunch the following day.

"That's right," Oliver said. "It's going to be on Saturday, so get plenty of sleep and be ready," he said walking away.

"Great," I said standing up.

We had Potions next with Snape and Harry was sure that he would say something.

"Here are the instructions," Snape said pointing to the board. "You may begin..."

I turned to my cauldron and ingredients and followed each direction exactly. I was exactly half way through the potion when I noticed that Neville hadn't even started.

"What's the matter?" Faith asked him, as I added some mistletoe berries to the cauldron.

"I..." he started, "I always mess up with this one and I don't really know how to start it..."

"Okay," I said. "Well, first you have to-"

"Miss Potter," Snape muttered from his desk. "Longbottom needs to make this potion by himself..."

"Yeah Potter," Malfoy sneered from his desk. "There's no way you could help a complete idiot like Longbottom anyway-"

"Don't talk to him like that." Faith said.

"Whose going to stop me? You? The girl nobody wants? You were adopted weren't you? What mummy and dad-"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," I cut him off. I knew that faith and hope being adopted was a touchy subject for her. She was left on the door step of an orphanage with hope and a letter that just said their names and to take care of them.

They were adopted by muggles and know Destiny, because her Mom's a muggle (dad died) and lives down the street from them.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy little-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape interrupted him. "Hold your tongue before I have to give you a months' worth of detention!"

"But Potter-" Malfoy began.

"I have ears Mr. Malfoy," Snape sneered. "I heard her. Now I suggest that you continue your work and keep your nose out of other people's business."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment and Malfoy looked stunned.

"Did he just...?" Faith whispered.

"Yell at Malfoy for trying to insult Fire?" Neville finished.

"Yeah..." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee Jordan called us out one by one, and a great cheer rose up from everyone but the Slytherins when her name was called. Fire flew out into the cold air and waved to the crowd. They got into their positions and waited for Madam Hooch to begin the game.

"I want a good, clean, fair game." She ordered. The whistle was placed between her lips and she blew harshly, emitting a loud piercing whistle. The Quaffle flew in the air and Angelica immediately snatched it.

"Johnson immediately takes possession of the Quaffle. she shoots- she scores!"

Fire flew around the pitch, keeping her eye out for the Golden Snitch. Angelica and Katie managed to score a few more points.

Then the second mishap happened. Fire's broom began to buck wildly, as if it wanted her off of it as soon as possible. Yelping, Fire kept both hands on the broom as she jerked about violently. _What's going on?_

...

"What's going on?" Destiny cried in horror as she watched Fire desperately try to keep her grip on her broom.

Her fellow Hufflepuffs looked just as perplexed as he was. Destiny looked around frantically and spotted Hermione with her fellow Gryffindors. She quickly made her way towards her.

"Hermione!" She panted when he finally made it to the bushy-haired girl. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, hands pressed to her cheeks in horror. "Someone must be jinxing the broom!"

"But who?" Faith yelled as she and Hope made their way over.

"Guys!" Ron hollered as he and Harry struggled to make his way to them through the crowd of students. He waved a pair of binoculars in the air. "I borrowed these from my brother! I couldn't see anything from where I was, though."

"Let me see!" Hermione ordered and immediately raked the stands for anything suspicious. Then she gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"What?" Hope asked.

"Professor Snape is muttering words, I can see! And he's staring directly at Fire!"

"I knew he was a jerk!" Faith snapped angrily. "The slimy git is trying to kill Fire!"

Hermione couldn't help but agree that it might be possible. "I have an idea! Keep your eyes on Professor Snape, okay?" Hermione thrust the binoculars at the two boys and took off with Faith, Hope, and Destiny behind her.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked nervously, worried for the safety of his sister.

Ron shrugged and resumed observing Snape. "I'm not sure, but whatever she's thinking I hope she does it soon."

...

Hermione crept towards the staff stands and rushed for Snape. She accidently sent Professor Quirrell pitching forwards in her hurry and hastily ducked down as teachers turned their eyes off the student in danger and towards the commotion.

Hermione whispered a spell and cast small blue flames that began licking their way up Snape's robes. The smoke wafted up and he hollered in surprise. Hermione quickly stole away as Dumbledore and McGonagall began to assist the Potions professor.

"That was brilliant!" Hope exclaimed as they made their way out.

"And it worked too!" Faith cried excitedly, as she watch Fire regain her grip on her broomstick.

The Gryffindor Seeker let out a sigh of relief when her broom started to behave again. Her green eyes raked the pitch and she gasped. She had caught the sparkle of the Golden Snitch as it streaked across the field. Eager, she went after it with Slytherin Seeker right on her tail.

Fire zoomed after the Golden Snitch and stretched out her hand. Her mouth opened in a scream of victory-but then the Snitch jerked upwards and she caught it in her open mouth as she flew forwards.

She quickly clapped one hand over her mouth and toppled to the ground. The fall was short and she rolled around a bit when she impacted. Sprawled on the ground, she coughed once and stared in disbelief as the Golden Snitch plopped in her open hand.

The Gryffindors burst into wild cheering and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws applauded politely, while the slytherins groaned. Hermione, Hope, and Destiny jumped up and down happily and Faith whooped, happy for her friend.

"Brilliant!" The Weasley twins cheered as she and the other Gryffindors descended upon her.

…..

Wood praised her one more time before hurrying after his teammates to celebrate. Fire hurried into the change room and hastily whipped off her Quidditch robes and dressed in her regular school robes. Clutching her beloved broomstick in one hand, she jogged towards her waiting friends. "Did you guys see that?"

"Which part?" Destiny questioned. "Do you mean the part where the broom tried to buck you off or the part where you ate the Snitch?"

"First of all, I did not eat the Snitch. Second of all, I suppose I mean both parts."

"Well, it was brilliant when you caught the Snitch." Hope praised.

"As for the part where the broom almost bucked you to your doom...well, I'm afraid you were right." Hermione sighed.

Fire arched an eyebrow. "Do explain."

Hermione passed a hand through her bushy hair. "Ron had binoculars, and I spotted Professor Snape muttering words and staring at you. I thought he was cursing your broom so I went to try and stop him."

"She lit his robes on fire!" Faith chuckled heartily. "It was fantastic."

"And when he got distracted by the fire, your broom stopped jerking around." Hermione finished. "Perhaps Professor Snape is trying to steal this mysterious item."

"You know what?" Fire mused. "I noticed during detention that he was limping. Maybe he set the troll in and during his attempt to get his mysterious item the dog bit him."

"It is possible." Hope frowned and ran her fingers through her long jet black hair. "But _why _is this item so important? What makes it so special?"

"That's what we have to find out." Ron shrugged.

"And what exactly are we going to do when we _do _find out what that monster is hiding?" Destiny demanded, her blue eyes darkening in fear.

"We'll simply tell Professor Dumbledore our suspicions." Fire assured her.

"OI! I thought I'd find ya here!"

The five looked up in surprise to see Hagrid lumbering towards them. "Yer teammates told me ya would be 'ere." Hagrid beamed at her. "Congrats fer catchin' the Snitch!"

"Thanks Hagrid." Fire smiled back.

"Would ye four like ta join me for tea?" Hagrid invited.

They followed Hagrid towards his hut. The second they had entered the cozy accommodations, a large black boarhound bounded up and tackled Hope to the ground.

"Agh!" Hope cried as the dog licked her face happily. She squirmed on the ground and Hagrid hauled the dog away.

"Foolish mutt," he muttered. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I don' think I know you." Hagrid studied Hermione closely.

"I'm Hermione Granger,"

. "I see. Nice ta meet you, Hermione. I'm Hagrid."

Hermione smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you."

"What's his name?" Fire asked suddenly as Fang trotted up and propped his head in the redhead's lap, tail wagging.

"Fang," Hagrid said proudly. "Good boy 'e is."

"He kind of looks like a much smaller version of the dog in the third corridor..." Hermione said thoughtfully, and then clapped a hand over her mouth in horror when she realized what she said.

"Ye wen' into the third corridor?" Hagrid asked sharply, glaring at each of them sternly. "Do ya know wha' could have happened to ya?"

"I have a slight clue..." Hope muttered even though she never was there.

With a sigh, Fire began to tell Hagrid of their little adventure. "That three-headed dog was a real surprise..."

"Aw, Fluffy is real sweet once ya get ta know 'im."

The four eleven-year olds stared at him in shock. "_Fluffy?"_ Destiny asked in disbelief. "You named that monster _Fluffy_?"

"He's not a monster, jus' a bi' feisty is all." Hagrid corrected.

Faith sighed. "Yeah, _real _feisty. Where did you _get_ Fluffy?"

Hagrid stroked his long bushy beard in thought. "Got 'em off a fellow from a pub. Lent 'im ta Dumbledore to guard the-wait jus' a second! Never you mind!"

Fire groaned. "But Hagrid! Whatever Fluffy is guarding is in danger! Professor Snape is trying to steal it!"

Hagrid looked perplexed. "Professor Snape?"

"Yeah! Didn't you see Fire's broom act all mad?" Destiny asked. "It was Snape! He was staring at Fire and mouthing words!"

"And his leg is hurt, so when he set the troll loose in the castle Fluffy must have bit him when he attempted to go through the trap door!" Hope concluded.

"Enough o' that!" Hagrid frowned at them. "I was at the match an' I didn't see Perfessor Snape do anything!"

"But he did! Hagrid, please-"

"No! I won' hear o' it! Perfessor Snape is a respected teacher an' he would never do anything to hurt a student!"

"Maybe not physically..." Destiny mumbled under her breath as he fed a rock cake to Fang.

"Hagrid-"

"No more!" Hagrid bellowed. "You four should stop thinkin' 'bout Fluffy and the trap door! Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel wouldn't want a couple o' kids puttin' themselves in danger."

The five exchanged a triumphant look. They now had something to go by: whatever the dog was guarding, Nicolas Flamel had something to do with it.

…..

"Hermione," I said closing the book that I had just finished searching. "There is NOTHING in this school about Nicolas Flamel, okay?"

"There has to be!" Hermione said hopelessly.

"We've checked every book in here," Faith said closing his book. "And it's nearly Christmas, I don't want to look at books!"

"Well..." she said. "We haven't checked the restricted section..."

I looked back into the library and saw a place roped off as the "RESTRICTED SECTION." I somehow hadn't noticed it before.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Destiny asked still looking through his book.

"We could ask Madame Prince..." Hope suggested.

I stood up and walked over to the librarian who was sitting behind a desk with a book in her hand. She glared up at me as I walked in her direction and looked aggravated.

"I was wondering if I could check out a book in the restricted section," I said.

"What for?" she asked looking bored.

"Um, well, one that has information on Nicolas Flamel."

"No," she said looking back to her book.

I walked back over to the table where Hope, Destiny, and Hermione looked at me hopefully. While, Faith looked like she was going to be sick if she stayed there any longer.

"Well, that was pleasant..." I muttered as I sat down.

"She said no?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, "maybe we should call it a day."

The rest looked at me and nodded.

Faith stood up and yelled "freedom" and then received a glare from Madame Prince.

...

"You promise to look for more information on Nicolas Flamel while I'm gone, right?" Hermione asked me as she walked over to where Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess and I watched them.

"Sure Hermione..." I said as one of Ron's knights smashed a pawn of Harry's.

"That is such a violent game..." Hermione said putting her luggage down.

Hermione was going back to her home for the holidays to go skiing with her parents. While, Faith, Hope, and Destiny are going to visit their parents and spend Christmas with them. Harry, Ron, and I were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays - as much as the Dursleys bright, happy faces would cheer us up over the holidays (not).

"Checkmate!" Ron said as his knight cornered Harry's queen.

"You win..." Harry grumbled.

"Thanks!" Hermione said as she picked up her luggage again and ran out towards the exit and to the train.

…..

"See you after the holidays." Destiny said hugging me then, walked to the train.

"Have fun." Hope said and followed Destiny.

"Promise to write to us and tell us what you got." I nodded and hugged her. She walked to the train.

They all turned back to see me waving at them and yelling, "Happy Holidays."

…..

"Pawn to E5," Ron said.

"Knight to E5," Harry said as his knight smashed the pawn.

Christmas break had started a couple days ago and so far it had been pretty uneventful. The holiday consisted mostly of me watching Harry and Ron play Wizards Chess - Ron winning the majority of the time.

Watching the two play this game continuously was getting kind of old because there wasn't really much to do because the school had become practically vacant once the holidays started.

"I'm going to go walk around..." I said as I stood up and walked out of the common room.

Outside of the room was silent and kind of dark. Through the windows I could see the snow falling heavily though the night.

I glanced at the walls of the castle that were covered in paintings. Each one of the moving figures watched me as I walked by, some smiling, some waving.

I made my way down to the main floor of the castle and saw many of the ghosts passing by. Many of them didn't notice as I walked by and one even flew directly through me, which felt as though I had just had a bucket of ice water dumped on me.

"H-hello Miss P-p-potter," I heard a voice stammer.

I turned around quickly, not expecting to run into anyone at this late hour.

"Oh, hi Professor Quirrell," I smiled back at him.

"Y-you're up l-late," he said slowly walking towards me.

"Yeah," I said taking a step back. "Just walking around."

"I-I do that s-sometimes t-too," he said still creeping slowly towards me.

"I noticed," I said, trying to back away without seeming rude.

"I-interesting h-how people do t-that," he said.

Then he stepped closer to me in a single stride. He slowly lifted his hands and went to reach for me. I couldn't help but notice the crazed expression in his eyes and I stumbled backwards and almost fell to the ground, but was stopped when I hit a wall. My scar suddenly began to burn painfully and my hand flew up to hold it. Suddenly, Quirrell was pulled backwards and the pain stopped.

"What is going on here?" Snape growled at Quirrell, still holding the back of the man's robes.

"N-nothing, S-S-Snape!" he stammered. "I-I j-just ran i-into M-Miss P-P-Potter h-here!"

"Oh really, Quirrell?" Snape spat. "Is that what happened? Just a coincidence?"

"Y-y-y-yes! Of course!" he stammered even more.

"Get out of my sight!" Snape snapped and threw him from his grasp.

Quirrell stumbled around for a moment and practically ran out of the corridor.

Snape glared at the hallway, watching it with an angry expression as if he expected the man to return.

"What was th-?" I started, but was quickly interrupted.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Snape snarled.

"No, but why did h-"

"Did he try to hurt you at all?"

"Well, no I-"

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?"

"No, but-"

"If he ever tries to be alone with you ever again, you tell me, okay?"

"I will, but I don't understand-"

"If he ever corners you again, uses any spell you know to get away from him, okay?"

"What is this abou-"

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Yes!" I answered. "Can you please tell me-"

"Follow me," he said walking back through the corridor. "You're going back to the Gryffindor Tower and I ask that you remain there for the rest of the night, Miss Potter."

I then realized that this whole answering questions was a one way street. He wasn't going to tell me anything that I wanted to know.

I practically had to run to keep up with him and I noticed him glancing back every so often to make sure I was still following him.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's going on?" she asked us.

"I ask that you do not allow Miss Potter out of the tower after hours," Snape demanded.

"It's not passed curfew, she's not breaking any rules," the Fat Lady said.

"Fine," he said turning to me. "Miss Potter, I ask that you please do not wander the hallways at night after tonight."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just do as I say!" Snape half-yelled.

He put his hand on his head and looked down.

"Please, Miss Potter..." he begged.

It was silent for a moment, but then I nodded my head.

"Okay..."

"Thank you," Snape said still looking at the ground.

I walked towards the portrait and opened the door.

"Goodnight Professor," I whispered as I walked into the common room.

"Goodnight..." he whispered back as the door to the tower closed.

I walked into the common room and jumped when the silence was broken.

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled. "I WIN AGAIN!"

"Ugh," Harry groaned. "Oh, hey Fire."

"Whoa I didn't even hear you come in," Ron said.

"Anything interesting happen?" Harry asked as he put away some chess pieces.

"Um..." I said as I thought about Quirrell and Snape. "Nothing really..."

I'm not sure why I didn't tell my brother, after all it was really odd what happened in the hallways, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it.

...

"Merry Christmas, Fire!" I heard Harry and Ron call from the common room.

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. I ran down to the common room where I found presents surrounding the Christmas tree.

Ron was ripping apart a gift that turned out to be a sweater with the letter 'R' sewn on it.

I smiled when I saw that Harry had gotten one too.

"We have presents too?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Harry smiled as he pulled on his sweater that had the letter 'H' on it.

I ran over to the tree and picked up one that had my name on it.

Within the next half an hour or so, each one of my presents had been opened. I got a sweater with an 'F' on it and some candy from Mrs. Weasley; a book on potion making from Hermione (she's always going on about how wonderful I am in potions); a chocolate frog from Ron; a box of chocolate cauldrons and a ring of an owl from Destiny; a Golden owl arm cuff and a note that said 'Half of the dress is mine'; and a Hell bunny I heart zombie unicorn pink dress ( I thought it would be funny to have one) and Bracelet that said Tiger from Faith.

I picked up the book that Hermione had given me and opened it up to the first page.

"Wait," Ron said looking at the tree. "There's Two more."

He walked over to the tree and picked up two gifts that had been placed out of sight.

"They're both for you," Ron said handing over the gift to us.

I picked up the note that was on it and it read:

"Your father left these in my possession before he died. It's time to return in to you. Use it well," I read aloud.

I looked at Harry who appeared to be just as confused as me.

Both of us ripped them open and it revealed two very large cloaks.

"Well, put it on," Ron said eating a chocolate frog.

When Harry put it on though, both Ron and myself stopped what we were doing.

"Bloody hell," Ron said dropping his half-eaten chocolate frog on the ground.

"What?" Harry asked.

Then he saw it. His whole body, other than his head, were completely invisible.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said walking over to us. "But, who gave it to you?"

He looked from Harry to me, both of us not knowing the answer.

"There wasn't a name on it," I said. "It just said that they belonged to our father."

…

'Potion making is, in a sense, an art of its own kind-" I read from the potions making book that Hermione had given me this morning.

"Hey!" a voice said.

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone, but the voice had sounded like it had only been a few feet away from me. When I didn't hear anything else, I looked back down at my book.

"Fire!" a voice said, this time it was coming from directly in front of me.

"Harry?" I asked, recognizing the voice.

Then my brother appeared in front of me. He pulled away the invisibility cloak and smiled at me.

"You couldn't see me at all, could you?" he asked.

"No, I thought I was going crazy," I laughed and put my book down. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go to the restricted section of the library, want to go with me?"

I raised my eyebrows.

My first thought went to Snape. For some odd reason, he didn't want me roaming the hallways, so I assumed that meant Harry too. However, in this case, neither of us would be seen by anyone, so I decided that it was safe enough - even though I have no idea what I was supposed to be so dangerous.

"Okay," I said as I threw the large cloak over both of us.

"Why don't you get yours?" Harry asked.

"I'm too lazy, so man up and share."

We walked out of the common room and throughout the hallways, which were slightly lit up by the moonlight coming in through the windows of the castle. We had to make sure that we were quiet though - after all, we could still be heard. Luckily though, we managed to make it all the way to the library without running into anyone.

When we went into the library, we picked up a nearby lantern and lit it with a match. Although the light could still be seen, no one was in the area that could possibly have seen it. We walked into the area labeled clearly 'RESTRICTED SECTION' and took off the cloak and began our search.

I opened up a couple of the books that might have had some information, but I didn't have any success. Then, Harry picked up a large black book. It was regretted soon after when he opened up the book and it screamed right into his face. He slammed the book shut and shoved it back into its place.

"Who's there?" a voice yelled out.

"Filch!" I whispered to Harry.

Quickly we threw the cloak over us, knocking over the lantern. The lantern shattered on impact, alerting Filch of our location.

We quickly moved away from the area and ran into a nearby corridor.

"What have I told you, Quirrell?" a voice snarled.

Both Harry and I looked over to our right where Snape stood pressing Quirrell against a wall.

"W-what are y-you t-t-talking about S-S-Severus?" he stuttered.

"If I find you walking around in the hallways one more time, you will wish that you were never born!" Snape threatened.

"B-b-but I-" Quirrell began.

"I don't want to hear it," Snape snarled. "You're not getting your hands on them Quirrell, I've already caught you trying to get to the girl! I've warned her and I'm sure she's told her brother the same-"

Snape whipped around and looked directly at us. We quickly covered our mouths, realizing that he must have heard us breathing. He reached over to where we were and looked as though he was trying to grab something.

He knew that someone was there.

"Get away from here, Quirrell!" Snape spat, shoving the other teacher out of the area.

Snape looked back in the direction that we were for a minute, before someone else came into the room.

"Severus, look what I found," Filch said holding up the broken lantern. "It's still hot, and that means that someone is out of bed!"

The two of them walked away from the corridor that we were in and we slowly backed into another room. This room, which neither of us recognized, appeared to be an unused classroom. It had seating all around the room and a single mirror sitting on one side of the room. Not sure on whether or not Snape and Filch would return to where we had seen them, we stayed in the room for a while. We walked over to the mirror and dropped the cloak.

"Whoa…" Harry said as he looked at the mirror.

"What?" I said as I walked around the room in boredom.

"Come here!" he called me over.

I walked over to him to see what was going on, and then I saw it. This mirror not only showed you your reflection, but something else. Behind Harry and me stood my parents, but when I turned around, they weren't there.

Harry and I looked at each other and then back to our parents in the mirror. They smiled and waved to us as if they were really there.

"What is this?" I whispered, putting my hand against the mirror.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get Ron," Harry said when we made it back to the common room.

Harry ran up the steps to go wake up our friend. After we had seen our parents in the mirror the night before, Harry said that he wanted to have Ron see them too.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry said as he returned down the steps, dragging a half-asleep Ron behind him.

"What's going on…?" Ron asked sleepily as Harry threw the cloak over all three of us.

"You'll see," Harry said as we began to move back through the castle.

It took a few minutes to find the room again, but as soon as we closed the door behind us, the cloak was thrown off. Harry ran over to the mirror and beckoned Ron over to him; I sat down on a chair nearby.

"See?" Harry said pointing to the mirror. "That's my mum and that's my dad," he said pointing at the mirror.

"I only see your reflection Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Fine, step in front of it then."

Ron stepped in front of the mirror and I saw him begin to smile.

"Do you see them now?" Harry asked.

"No…I see myself, I'm Head Boy…and they've just handed me the Quidditch cup!"

"What?" Harry asked looking confused.

"We should probably get out of here," I said standing up and picking up the cloak. "This room is closed off for a reason…"

As we made our way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, I thought to myself. I loved being able to see my parents in that mirror, after all, I had always wanted to know them. But there was just something not right about that mirror. It was not natural to be able to see those things, and I could see my brother becoming attached to the image of our parents.

The following night, Harry insisted that I go back to the room with him.

"Harry, I'm not so sure about all of this…" I said. "It's in that room for a reason - I don't think we're supposed to know about it."

"We aren't supposed to know about a three-headed dog either, but we do," Harry said taking the cloak and throwing it over both of us.

Now knowing the route to get there, we easily made our way to the room. Right when we got in there, Harry threw of the cloak and ran over to the mirror again and smiled.

However, I noticed that we weren't the only ones in the room.

Dumbledore smiled at me as we made eye contact and I couldn't help but smile back at the old man.

"Hello, Mr. and Miss Potter," Dumbledore said looking at both of us.

Harry turned around fast, his eyes wide with shock.

"I knew that you would return, Harry. However, I wasn't so sure about you, Fire," he said eying me. "I'm guessing that you've discovered what this mirror does."

Harry looked at me, trying to figure out himself what the answer was.

"It shows people what they want the most…" I murmured.

"Precisely," Dumbledore smiled at me. "However, I am curious as to why you do not wish to use it."

"Well…" I said slowly. "I think that this kind of thing could be dangerous…as if someone could almost become obsessed with it…kind of like Harry is…"

My brother shot me a look that said clearly that he was not obsessing over the mirror, even though I knew good and well that he was.

"Exactly, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "I am happy to see that you have resisted its charm, most people can't say the same…"

The headmaster looked over at the mirror and his face went blank, unreadable.

"I am sorry to tell you, Harry, but the mirror is being moved," he said as Harry looked from the mirror to the headmaster. "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live…"

Dumbledore smiled at the two of us and stood up. He began to usher us out of the door, when a question came to mind.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I said, him nodding for me to continue. "What do you see in the mirror?"

He looked down at me, and hesitated to answer.

"I see myself holding a pair of socks…" he said. "No one can ever have too many of them."

Somehow though, I felt that the headmaster wasn't being honest with us.

….

"He's doing what?" I asked Oliver in the common room.

"Snape's going to be refereeing the next Quidditch game, so please don't give him another excuse to make us lose the game," Oliver said to me as he walked over to sit with some of the other team members.

"Great," I said. "Snape's going to make a call on everything!"

"Don't worry Harry," George said from across the room.

"We'll hit him with a bludger if he annoys us too much," Fred said.

"Fred!" Oliver warned from where he was sitting. "This is not a joke!"

"Who said I was joking?" Fred said.

"You shouldn't play, Fire," Hope said. "Look what happened last time!"

Everyone had gotten used to Hope's, Faith's, and Destiny's. The Gryffindors didn't mind Faith as they thought they would when they gave her a chance, but they only gave her a chance after I begged them to do so and told them she was my best friend (then telling the rest of the girls they all were it's just Faith and I are closer).

"Pretend to break a leg!" Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg!" Faith said, getting a disapproving look from Hermione, Hope, and Destiny, while I smiled.

When we arrived at the Gryffindor common room we saw someone hopping towards it. It was Neville and his legs appeared to be locked together.

"What happened?" I asked watching him hop around.

"Malfoy," Neville grumbled as he focused on not falling over.

"Stay still," I said as I walked over to put the counter curse on him.

"Thanks," he smiled as he moved his legs around once again.

"Why'd he do that to you?" Hope asked grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Faith's bag (she always carries chocolate).

Neville looked down at his feet and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Because he says that I'm a loser and can't do any magic…"

"You're not a loser, Neville," I told him.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"Yeah," Destiny said. "You're worth twelve of him."

"Here," I said tossing Neville a Chocolate Frog.

Then Hermione appeared down the hall, her nose buried in a book.

"Hermione, are you honestly still reading?" I asked her. "Class doesn't start until tomorrow!"

"I am well aware of that, Fire," she snapped. "I'm trying to find some more about Flamel! You were supposed to do this while I was gone-"

"Hermione, I tried!" I said to her. "I with Harry even went in the restricted section, but we nearly got caught."

"I know you looked…I'm just frustrated," Hermione mumbled as she began to start reading again.

I waved the girls goodbye and Neville, Hermione, and I entered the common room.

"Do you want this?" Neville said handing over a card a few minutes later.

"Who'd you get?" I grabbed the card and read it.

It was Dumbledore's card, I already had three others of him, so I told Neville that he could keep it and handed it back to him. That's when I remembered something.

"Can I see that for just a moment?" I asked him.

When he handed me the card, I quickly found what I had been looking for.

"That's it!" I said standing up and looking at Hermione. Ron and Harry were off somewhere.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It mentions on this card that Dumbledore was famous for his '_work in alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_!"

Hermione ran over and grabbed the card to read it quickly. Then she ran up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked looking at the stairs as he entered the room with Harry.

"No idea…" Harry replied.

I walked back over to Neville, who looked extremely confused as to what was going on, and handed him his card back.

"I'm so _stupid_!" Hermione said as she returned to the room with a large book in her hands.

"What is-?" Ron began.

Hermione put up a finger and turned to me, "We need to get Hope, Faith, and Destiny."

I nodded and fallowed her out the door pulling Harry and Ron with me.

…..

"Of course!" Hermione said pointing at the page. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" I said to Hermione.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Hermione repeated. "It is known to transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal! It says that the only Stone in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel, who just turned six-hundred and sixty-fifth birthday!"

We all looked to each other, realization on each one of our faces.

"So that's what the dog must be guarding!" I said. "Harry, remember when we went to Gringotts before the start of the term? Hagrid picked something small up from one of the vaults!"

"It must have been the stone!" he said.

"No wonder Snape wants the stone!" Ron said.

I shot Ron a look, still not believing that Snape was actually trying to steal anything from Flamel, Dumbledore, or Hogwarts.

"He's everywhere!" Harry said to me as we made our way to Potions class, Ron trailing behind us. "It's like he's following me!"

"I really think that you're being paranoid," I said looking at my brother.

"Why is it that you _always_ stick up for him?" Harry asked me, looking slightly amused. "Why can't you see that he's not the good guy?"

"Snape just seems like he's in a bad mood all the time, I don't think that he's trying to kill anyone…"

We walked into the classroom, almost everyone was there. Hermione was already seated, she always got there before us, along with Neville, Faith, Malfoy, and some other Slytherins.

I took my normal seat next to Faith and received a look from Malfoy across the room.

"Can I help you?" I said after a moment of his glaring.

"Oh nothing, _Potter_," Malfoy spat. "I was just-"

Snape burst in through the door, shutting Malfoy up immediately.

"Today you will brew a cure for boils, you may begin…" Snape said waving his wand to put the directions on the board.

"Remember to turn off the fire before you put the porcupine needles in," I whispered to Neville who nodded.

I made my potion as usual, and made sure to watch Neville (along with Faith) in the process. This had become a normal thing because he normally did mess up and we ended up losing points. We tried to watch him as closely as possible because normally we looked away just as he messed up. Today, however, he always glanced at me for approval before he did anything.

"Your time is up," Snape said as he stood up from his desk at the end of class.

He began to walk around the room, checking everyone's cauldron as usual. Most people, because this was a fairly new potion, had made little errors that made the potion completely unacceptable in Snape's eyes.

"Weasley," Snape sneered. "You were supposed to add three porcupine needles, not four. Five points from Gryffindor…"

"Potter, you obviously kept your potion under the fire entirely too long…another five points."

After Snape had passed them, the two of them looked back at me, both obviously angry at the teacher.

"Mr. Longbottom…" Snape said as he stood over Neville's potion, as if waiting to see a catastrophe.

Neville looked as though he was shaking, after all, it was a common theme for him to lose points in Potions class.

"Miss Potter, Miss Serizar what have I said about helping Longbottom?" Snape said, still observing Neville's potion.

"We were just-" I started.

"Helping him?" Snape said as he walked over to my cauldron. "I've told you, Longbottom needs to learn to do these things by himself-"

"How is he actually supposed to learn anything when he doesn't get any help?" Faith and I cut in.

"Detention," Snape said. "Don't interrupt me in class, Miss Potter, Miss Serizar. I expect you both in my office, tomorrow night…"

He walked off, still not looking at us as he passed.

After a few moments, Neville spoke up.

"Oh my gosh," he whispered to me.

"What?" Faith looked over at him.

"I didn't lose any points," he smiled over at us. "Thanks!"

"Anytime, Neville…"

Fire watching from above when Snape gave Gryffindors _another _penalty.

Fire rolled her green eyes and continued to circle the pitch. She booed softly under her breath when the penalty shot was successful. "Typical..."

A glint of gold caught her eye. Without giving Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, a chance to notice the Snitch himself, Fire raced after it, heart pounding rapidly. She shot for the ground and caught the Snitch in her hand. Higgs hadn't even budged from his spot when she flew upwards, fist raised in triumph and grinning madly at the cheering she was receiving. After all, no one but the Slytherins wanted the snake team to win.

"That must have been the shortest match in history!" Fred exclaimed.

"It was brilliant!" George agreed.

Katie bell was jumping up and down with excitement. "You are amazing! I love you!"

Fire laughed and went into the Gryffindor change room with the rest of her teammates. She stripped out of her Quidditch robes and slipped on her school robes. Faith raced inside, beaming with glee. "That was brilliant!"

"Thanks!" Fire grinned and looked past her. "Where are Ron, Harry, Hermione, Hope, and Destiny?"

"Er...Malfoy and Parkinson were ganging up on Neville and Ron turned around and punched Malfoy in the face. McGonagall saw them from the Commentators Booth and immediately dragged them to her office. Harry, Hope, Destiny, and Pansy went along to explain the story. No doubt they'll be there awhile, considering there's no way Pansy and Malfoy will tell the truth. Hermione went to the library to study for some test we're having in like two weeks."

"Yikes..." Fire chuckled. "I don't think we'll be seeing them at dinner."

The two girls made their way back to the castle, starved. The rest of the team had already left and were no doubt indulging themselves on sweets. Fire halted suddenly as a hooded figure hurried down the stone steps. The figure did not notice the two girls as they strode briskly into the Forbidden Forest.

"That walk looks familiar..." Faith whispered. "It's almost like a prowl."

Fire mounted her broom and narrowed her green eyes. "Snape."

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

"I'm going; You want to come?"

Faith climbed onto the broom behind Fire. She cast a quick Disillusionment Charm that Hope had taught her and the two shot up into the air. Not accustomed to having more than one person on a broom, it took a bit for Fire to get used to navigating through the chilly evening air.

The two girls could hear voices coming from the trees and slowly flew closer.

"This is a r-rather s-strange place to m-meet. Wouldn't you say S-Severus?" Quirrell's stuttering voice reached their strained ears.

"Not at all," came Snape's silky voice. "After all, no student should know about the Philosopher's Stone."

"I-Is that what t-this is a-about?"

"You let the troll into the castle, didn't you?" Snape demanded.

"I would never do s-such a thing!" Quirrell protested.

"You've been acting odd since the beginning of the semester." Snape growled. "And you conveniently happened to be perfectly fine when everyone left the Great Hall. I also happened to notice leaving the Third-Floor corridor a bit shaken. Care to explain?"

Quirrell's stuttering got so bad that neither Faith nor Fire could distinguish what he was saying. Snape cut him off, annoyed. "You Quirrell are pathetic. But I advise you to decide where your loyalties lie. You do not want me as an enemy. I _will _be chatting with you soon."

The two girls could hear no more voices and quickly flew back to the castle. Exchanging shocked looks as both had come to the same conclusion.

It had never been Snape that wanted the Stone; it was Quirrell all along.

…

"Are you sure?" Ron asked dubiously as the seven spent as long as they could getting to their Common Rooms. "I mean, it's Quirrell! And you even said Snape's leg was bitten!"

"Perhaps Professor Snape was trying to make sure the Stone was still safe." Hope pointed out. "And we heard the two of them perfectly clear. Professor Snape is suspicious of Quirrell."

"But what about Fire's broom incident?" Harry questioned. "What happened then?"

Hermione thought back to that day. "When I went to stop Professor Snape, I accidently pushed Quirrell over! He must have lost his concentration and Fire's broom stopped acting up!"

"But what was Snape mouthing then?" Ron demanded.

"For every jinx, there is a counter-jinx." Destiny mused thoughtfully. "Well...I suppose it is possible. The crook is always the person you least expect."

Ron ran a hand through his ginger hair. "Well, _I _certainly wasn't expecting it."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But why does our scars burn every time he looks at us?"

"Not all the time." I said, but was ignored.

"I don't know, none of us do" Faith Said looking at Harry and I. "But what I do know is that you can't go anywhere with Quirrell alone both of you."

"Well, that's two mysteries solved I suppose." Ron ticked them off on his fingers. "We know what Fluffy is guarding and we know who is after it. But really, is Quirrell capable of breaking into Gringotts successfully?"

His friends could only shrug. Perhaps they still had one more mystery to solve...


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into the Potions room that night for my detention, and saw that I was the only one there other than my teacher and Faith.

"Good evening, Miss Potter, take a seat next to Miss Serizar," Snape muttered from his desk, not lifting his head from the papers he was grading.

"What are we going to be doing tonight, Professor?" I asked him.

"You will be writing lines for me," he said handing Faith and I a piece of parchment.

"How many?" I asked him.

"Just until I say you two are finished…" he murmured. "I want you both to write, 'I will not talk back to my teacher'…"

I took out my quill and ink and began writing. I couldn't help but notice that every now and then he would glance up at me, then at Faith, but as soon as we looked back, he would go right back to grading.

"That will be all, Miss Serizar, Miss Potter" Snape said.

I stood up, took faith's paper and handed them to him that had the many lines that we had managed to write.

"I hope that you both learned something…" he said.

"I still don't see what we did wrong, sir," I said politely.

"We were just trying to help Neville, because, I'm sure you've noticed, he isn't exactly the greatest in your class." Faith said.

"I am well aware of that," he said. "However, the boy needs to learn how to do the work, or at least stick up for himself instead of allowing some girls to do that for him."

"I understand, Professor," Faith responded.

"I just hope that you can go a little easier on him…" I continued.

He looked up slowly from his work, and our eyes met for a moment and his dark eyes began to soften slightly.

"I could try," he murmured softly.

"Thank you," We both said. "Goodnight, Professor Snape."

"Goodnight, Li-" he stopped himself quickly, his eyes widening.

"What?" I asked him, not quite understanding what he had said.

"I said goodnight, Miss Potter, Miss Serizar," he said, going slightly pale.

We nodded slowly as we left the room, still confused as to what had just happened.

"See ya later." I said to faith when we left the dungeons.

"Night."

"Honestly, Hermione," Ron said. "The exams are so far away, why even bother studying now?"

"Because _Ron_, we have to pass in order to come back next year!" Hermione said as she looked through all her notes.

We were in the library, looking through random books that Hermione had given us to prepare for the exams that were being given at the end of the year.

"This is ridiculous…" Harry muttered to me.

I nodded in agreement, but tried my best to keep looking at the book that I had in front of me.

"Hagrid?" Harry said. "What are you doing in here?"

I looked up from my book and saw Hagrid standing there with a book in his hands, trying to hide it.

"What are you doing with a book on dragons?" I asked.

"Never mind that…" he muttered, looking embarrassed that he didn't hide the book fast enough. "You all aren't trying to find out more about Nicolas Flamel are you?"

"Oh, we already know all about him," Ron said proudly. "We know that he made the Philosopher's St-"

"HEY!" Hagrid said, trying to shut Ron up. "Forget about all that, yer not supposed ter know it. Just…come by my hut later, okay?"

"Can I bring Faith, Hope and Destiny?" I asked.

"Sure," he called back as he exited the library.

"So, tell us what all is guarding the stone," Ron said to Hagrid. "We know that it can't be just the dog."

"Yer not supposed to know about that," Hagrid said in a warning tone.

"Come on Hagrid," Faith said. "There's no point in hiding it, we already know most of it."

Hagrid looked around for a moment, as if he was trying to see if anyone else was listening in.

"Fine," Hagrid said. "All I know is that some of the teachers put some enchantments around it…"

"Like who?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Quirrell, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape."

"Wait, Quirrell?" Ron asked. "He's protecting the Stone?"

"Didn't I already tell ya that?"

"No!" I said to him looking at the others.

"This is bad." Harry said.

"Really Bad," Destiny agreed.

"Is 'his 'bout Professor Snape? Yer always blamin' him fer everything." He added

Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the fireplace.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry said, slowly moving towards the fireplace.

"It's a dragon's egg, isn't it Hagrid?" Hope asked as she looked at the pot over the fire.

Hagrid nodded as he went to grab some oven mitts and started walking towards the pot in the fire.

"No wonder it's so hot in here…" Ron said.

"Hagrid…" I said. "You do realize that you live in a wooden house, right?"

"The whole place could burn down!" Faith shouted.

"It's not going to burn! The dragon's only a baby!" he said as he started moving the egg around.

"Wait, where did you get a dragon's egg anyway?" Destiny asked.

"Oh, some guy at the pub gave it to me, seemed happy to be done with the thing."

"It's illegal to own a dragon, Hagrid!" Hermione said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I know what I'm doing!"

We all looked at each other, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was caught.

"That is why you must handle this type of plant with caution," Professor Sprout said towards the end of Herbology.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Destiny (she and I have that class together), and I, however, were not too concerned about the new kind of plant that the teacher was introducing to us. We were too concerned that Hagrid was going to get caught, after all, it was a strong possibility.

"They're fascinating, aren't they?" Neville said smiling up at the plant.

I smiled, even though I wasn't even positive what the plant was even supposed to be, not to mention what it does.

Once the class had ended, we meet up with the twins and all decided that it would be best to check up on Hagrid to make sure that everything was okay in his hut.

"It's nearly hatched!" Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face.

We all looked at the egg, which was completely black and was currently falling to little pieces. Within the next few minutes, the egg burst open revealing a small dragon that was inside of it.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked us, practically crying.

"Sure Hagrid…" Destiny mumbled, watching as the dragon spit fire as it sneezed.

Suddenly, Hagrid grew extremely pale as he looked out of the window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Malfoy!" Harry said pointing out of the window. "He's seen the dragon!"

"Hagrid, we have to get rid of that dragon," Hope told him after Malfoy had run out of sight.

"I can't get rid of Norbert!" Hagrid said, looking as though he would burst into tears.

I glanced at everyone else, hoping I could get some kind of support. There was no way that the dragon could stay at Hogwarts if Malfoy knew about it.

"Fire's right," Harry spoke up. "Malfoy is probably going to turn you in, Hagrid."

"I can't just let him go!" Hagrid said. "He's just a baby!"

"Well, we could send him to my brother, Charlie," Ron suggested. "He takes care of all kinds of dragons in Romania."

"That's fantastic!" Hermione smiled. "That way he can be with his own kind!"

Hagrid frowned and looked back at the small dragon. Knowing that we were right, Hagrid began to sob.

"B-but he's so s-small! What if the other ones eat him!"

"They aren't going to eat him, Hagrid!" Hope said.

After we left Hagrid's house, we decided that it was best that Ron send Charlie a letter telling him about the situation. We found it extraordinarily odd that Malfoy hadn't turned us in immediately. We figured that he might use it as blackmail or that he might be waiting for the "right" moment to turn us in. Faith thought it was the later.

Within a few days time, Charlie replied to Ron's letter about the dragon. He said that he would be happy to take it and told us that Norbert would be perfectly safe with the other dragons in the area. We told Hagrid all about it, which he responded with tears. However, Hagrid decided that it was best that Norbert be sent away to live amongst other dragons. It was decided that we would sneak Norbert off to the Owlery on Saturday night where he couldn't be seen.

However, we ran into a problem after Destiny's hand was bitten by Norbert and she was forced to go to Madam Pomfrey when the bite began to swell until it became twice the size of what it usually was. Fortunately, Ron was able to convince her that she was bitten by a dog.

"It's okay, Destiny," Hermione said. "It'll all be over on Saturday night…"

"Bloody hell," Destiny said, sitting up quickly.

"What is it?" I asked her, startled by her outburst and the fact she cussed (Faith and I are rubbing off on her, I'm so proud).

"The note - it's gone!" Destiny exclaimed. "The one Ron got Charlie! Malfoy came in here asking for one of my books and it was the one that had the note in it! He's going to know about everything!"

"Destiny, we have Fire and Harry's invisibility cloaks," hope said to her. "Malfoy will never find us."

"We can't change the plan anyway," Faith said. "We already told Charlie that we would send him on Saturday."

Saturday finally came and Norbert appeared to be a lot bigger than when we last saw him. Hagrid had a cage all prepared for him. However, Destiny could not come with us because she had to stay with Madam Pomfrey.

"I put some brandy in there," he cried. "And a teddy bear so he don't get lonely."

"It's going to be fine, Hagrid," Harry reassured our friend.

"Yeah…" he sobbed. "I'm just gonna miss 'im!"

After Hagrid said his goodbyes to the dragon, we threw the invisibility cloak over ourselves, which proved to be rather difficult considering the number of us, and were off to the Owlery.

We had almost made it up to the tower, when we were stopped at the sight of Professor McGonagall. She was in her nightgown and was pulling Malfoy along by the ear.

"Detention, Mr. Malfoy!" she growled. "And twenty points from Slytherin!"

"But, Professor," Malfoy begged her. "The Potters are coming by here, I swear it! They have a dragon!"

"What is this nonsense!" McGonagall said. "Just come with me."

After they had moved along, we continued to make our way to the Owlery. When they got up there, they met four people on broomsticks awaiting our arrival. We waved them off as they took Norbert off to Romania.

We walked out of the Owlery practically glowing. The dragon was finally gone, Hagrid wasn't going to be in any trouble, and Malfoy had detention. Nothing went wrong! I through the clock over Hermione, Faith, and I, not taking any chances and we walked alongside the boys.

"Well, well, well," Filch said coming up behind us. "Look what we have here."

Filch smiled from ear to ear, catching the boys.

They had left their cloak in the Owlery…


	7. Forests and Pranks

Filch brought them to McGonagall's office (we trailing behind with the cloak on). However, she wasn't there at the moment, so they at least had a little bit of time to come up with some kind of excuse for themselves.

Moments later, however, my mind went blank when I saw her come into the room.

"So, I see what we have here!" McGonagall fumed. "You were trying to get Mr. Malfoy in trouble by telling him some ridiculous story about a dragon. Feel good about that, do you? Each one of you will receive detention!" McGonagall said angrily. "And fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

They all gasped, knowing that those points would take us out of the lead. I was still under the cloak trying to stay quite with help from Hermione and Faith.

"Fifty?" Ron asked.

"Fifty points _each_!" she said.

"But, Professor-" Harry started.

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off. "Now, off to bed all of you!"

Hermione and I dropped Faith off before going to our common room.

Ron and Harry else went up to their beds, not wanting to talk about what just happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning, people noticed immediately that the points had dropped. They were also informed who lost the points. So, in other words, the boys were shunned from our houses for a while.<p>

"Oh, they'll forget about it!" Ron said as a group of Gryffindors walked by glaring at them.

"Sure…" I said when Harry received a death glare from a fourth year.

I still had a little time before my next class so I meet with the girls in the courtyard.

"I don't think it's fair." Faith stated.

"What?" Hope asked.

"That only Harry and Ron get punished when we were there to."

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Make it even."

We all stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"How?" Destiny asked still a little bit bummed that she missed everything.

"Well, destiny, we all do something to get a detention and some points taken off."

We all looked at each other. I not wanting to let my best friend down and flattered that she would do something like that to make it fair for Gryffindors, stepped forward.

"Come on image what trouble those boys would get into if we weren't there." I said.

Destiny agreed not wanting to be left out of the next 'adventure' as she called it. Hermione and hope exchanged wary looks.

"It'll be fun," Destiny said trying to convene them.

Hastily they agreed.

And so we got working on a prank.

* * *

><p>We made our 'pranks' sloppy so we got caught.<p>

Hope with Hermione and Destiny for sticking everything in the defense against the dark arts room on the ceiling.

Faith and I were stuffing flitch's cat in a suit of armor when peeves came by and gave us an approving look, soon after him came Filch. Faith and I smiled at each other and whistled as there was the sound of a really mad cat coming from the suit of armor behind us. We had gotten caught and gotten a month worth of detention, forty points taken off, also one of professor McGonagall rare smiles.

Hermione and I were making up the points by answering questions in class; people were more surprised about **me** than Hermione.

* * *

><p>That night we had to go to detention - the second day in a row that I had received detention. Filch led Harry, Hermione, Faith, Hope, Destiny Malfoy, and me outside of the castle sneering at Faith and I every few seconds.<p>

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked Filch.

"You'll see that in a moment boy," Filch said.

We walked a little further and then I caught sight of Hagrid.

"Is that you Filch?" He asked. "Hurry up, we need to head out into the forest soon."

"The forest?" Hope asked nervously. "As in the Forbidden Forest?"

"That would be the one," Filch said with an evil grin.

Destiny walked up beside me, looking incredibly scared.

"We can't go into the forest," Malfoy said. "Aren't there…werewolves or something in there."

"There's more than that in there boy," Filch said. "You'll be lucky if you find just that."

Hope and Faith's eyes widened and she went very pale. However, she wasn't the only one. Malfoy stopped walking immediately, his face as white as the moon.

"You're kidding, right?" Malfoy asked.

"I wish I was," Filch chuckled evilly.

Hagrid walked over to us, Fang next to him, and was carrying a large crossbow.

"Thanks Filch, I'll take 'em from here."

Filch turned around on the spot and made his way back to the castle.

"Okay, we're gonna go into the forest 'n-" Hagrid started.

"I'm not going into that forest," Malfoy interrupted.

"You will be if ya want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

Malfoy frowned, but didn't respond.

Hagrid motioned for us to follow him to the edge of the forest and held up his light for us to see. Right in front of us was a large pool of silvery liquid.

"See that," Hagrid said. "That's unicorn blood. Now, we're gonna try 'n find the poor thing. I found a trail of blood in the forest, so we should be able ter follow it."

"What if something finds us first?" Malfoy asked, sounding like he was panicking.

"No one will bother ya as long as yer here with Fang and me," Hagrid said.

"Then I want Fang," Malfoy said rudely.

"Fine, but ya should know that he's a bloody coward…" Hagrid said handing over Fang's leash.

We started to walk into the forest, but I noticed that someone wasn't walking. Hope stood at the edge of the forest, pale and with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"It's okay, Hope," I told her. "Come on."

She looked slightly hesitant and still terrified, but she walked on. We followed Hagrid into the depths of the forest, still following the silver blood. Destiny, beside me, was shaking a lot and jumping at just about any noise that was made.

I held out my hands to them, hoping that maybe they would calm down. They smiled nervously and grabbed my hands. We walked through the forest further, Faith and Hermione keeping close to Hagrid, Destiny and Hope's grip on my hand tightening with every noise, but they seemed to be a little calmer.

"Okay, we're going to have to split up," Hagrid said as the trail split into two paths.

Hagrid looked around at all of us, noticing that Hope and Destiny were hanging on to me for dear life and then told us where to go. He decided that it was best that Draco, Hope, Destiny, and I went one direction, while Harry, Hermione, Faith, Ron, and himself go the other.

"If you run into anything, just send some sparks up into the sky, okay?" Hagrid told me.

When we split up, I noticed that Malfoy was just as nervous as Destiny judging by the way he freaked out anytime he heard a noise.

"This is ridiculous," Draco said. "If my father knew that I was-"

"Stop being such a little girl, Malfoy," I told him,

Malfoy shot me a look, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, something cracked in the woods and Malfoy tripped backwards. Hope gripped onto my hand, but relaxed when she noticed that Malfoy had fallen.

The three of us looked at each other and started laughing quietly.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Malfoy spat, his face starting to grow pink as he stood up.

"Well, I'll go look to see what it was…" he continued.

We stood there in silence for a moment after Malfoy had left.

Suddenly, I felt someone jump up behind me and grab me by the shoulders. When we turned around, I saw that it was Malfoy with Fang and he was laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled and dropped Destiny and Hope's hand.

I walked over to Malfoy at a fast pace and shoved him backwards.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled at him.

Hope, Destiny, Draco, and I returned to the trail that we had been following earlier.

After a few minutes of following the trail, we found something.

"Look," Hope said.

In front of us sat a large, white unicorn and it was lying on the ground. It was dead. Suddenly, from out of the bushes, a figure emerged. It was dressed in a large, black cloak and it crawled over towards the animal. The man bent over in front of the unicorn and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Malfoy screamed and began to run in the other direction along with Fang.

The figure rose its head, which the hood concealed, and appeared to look in our direction.

Suddenly, my scar felt as though it was on fire. I fell to the ground pulling Hope and Destiny, while we were trying to move backwards in a sorry attempt to get ourselves away from the figure. My scar hurt so badly that I was practically blinded by pain.

The figure started to move towards us, and I figured that moments from now we would all be dead.

Then, suddenly, someone came out of nowhere and ran at the figure.


	8. Plans

"Are you three all right?" the half-man, half-horse asked us.

I looked up at the creature. I had never seen one of these before, but I did recall Hermione ranting to me about this specific type of person. They were called centaurs.

"Yes," we said in unison as the centaur helped us up to our feet.

Then he looked at my foreheads, seeing the scar on it, he seemed to realize something.

"You must be Fire-lily Potter," he said to us. "I must get you three back to Hagrid; the forest is not a safe place. Would you mind getting on my back so I may take you to your destination?"

We both nodded as we climbed onto the centaur's back.

"My name is Firenze," he told us as we began to move through the forest.

"What was wrong with that man?" Hope asked Firenze.

"Why was he drinking unicorn blood?" I added.

"It's a terrible thing to drink a unicorn's blood, only someone who had nothing to lose and everything to gain would do such a monstrous thing," he explained as he galloped through the forest. "It will keep you alive even if you are a second from death, but at a terrible cost. You will live a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"Why would anyone do that?" I asked.

"Who would be that desperate?" Destiny asked. All thought we already knew that answer.

"Someone who is waiting for something else to drink something that will keep them alive. Do you realize what is being hidden inside the castle at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" we all said together.

"Do you not know of anyone is has been trying to come back to power for many years?"

"There ya are!" Hagrid's voice interrupted us. "Ya okay then you three?"

The rest of the group was following close behind Hagrid, looking for us apparently. We nodded in answer to his question as we got off of the centaur's back.

"The unicorn is over there, Hagrid," Hope said.

"It's dead though," I added.

We walked back over to the unicorn to show him where it was and then we began to leave the forest. On the way out, Faith walked over to hold my hand. This time though, it was more for my comfort than anyone else's, as if she knew what I had just witnessed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were in the common room that night. I had just told them what happened in the forest and Harry was now pacing back in forth while the rest of us sat.

"Snape or Quirrell want the Stone for Voldemort," Harry said. "One of them is trying to bring him back. I am leaning more towards Snape."

I was about to say something, but Hermione beat me to it.

"How do you know its Snape, Harry?" she asked him.

"Who else could it be, Hermione?" he said throwing his hands up into the air. "Who else tried to get passed Fluffy? Fire already told us that he made her stay out of the hallways at night! He obviously was about to be caught in the act and-"

"That isn't what happened!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to say it? Quirrell had me corned! Why is everyone so keen that it's Snape? It could be Quirrell I mean sure he stutters, but what if it's all just an act?"

"Why are you against the idea that it is Snape, Fire?" Harry asked. "You hate him."

"I don't know, Harry!" I said, him giving me a look. "Neither do you! You don't have any evidence! And I don't hate him, you do!"

"No one has evidence!" Hermione said. "That is why we must all keep every option open."

"Either way," I said. "Voldemort is trying to get to the stone, that's the real problem here."

"Is everyone forgetting something?" Hermione asked us all. "Who is the one person that You-Know-Who ever feared? Dumbledore! As long as he's here, the stone is safe, and so is everyone else."

The following morning, just before the exams, Harry told me that he found something under his pillows the following morning. It was the cloak with a note that read, _just in case._ But, we couldn't talk very long because the exams were about to start.

Hermione and hope had all of us studying day and night for _two weeks_. Mind you I didn't really mind as much as I usually would, because I want to come back next year thank you. Actually I think this is going to be the only time I study in years to fallow because I do fine without having my nose it a book 24/7.

In our first exam, History of Magic, we had to take a long test on all of the things that we had learned that year. We were also given Anti-Cheating quills as a precaution. I thought I did fairly well on that one since I studied the most for it.

Next, we had our Charms exam. For this one, we had to successfully make a pineapple tap dance across the table. Luckily, I managed to do this spell correctly on my first attempt and when I ended it did flips. However, I did notice that others were not as successful. I saw Seamus on the other side of the room make the pineapple fly through the ceiling. After a few moments, the pineapple came back into the room and splattered all over Professor Flitwick's head.

I have to say it was amusing, but I was more focused on what Hope was doing with her pineapple, because not only had she made it tap dance, but also do hip-hop and ballet across the desk multiple times

In our Transfiguration exam, we had to make a mouse turn into a tissue box. If you made the box pretty, then you gained points, but if a single whisker or tail was found on the box, you lost points. I managed to turn my mouse into a flowery little box; along with Destiny (hers though was more detailed). Ron, however, managed to turn his mouse into a box that had a large tail growing out of the back.

Our final exam was in Potions. In this exam, Snape made us create a Forgetfulness Potion without the instructions. I had managed to memorize most of the potions that we made in class thanks to Neville who I had to watch carefully. Unfortunately or fortunately, Faith and I were one of very few in the class that had remembered everything.

Even though I managed to correctly make the potion, I had a distraction to deal with too. My scar had been burning all day, making it hard to concentrate. With every exam that we were given, the pain increased and I noticed from time to time that Harry too was in pain when he kept rubbing his scar.

After the exams, we both of our scars continued to burn as we sat in the common room with Faith (she's and honorary Gryffindor).

"Why won't my scar stop hurting?" Harry asked, still rubbing it.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"No…I think it might be a warning about something…" I said.

Then, suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet.

"We have to go see Hagrid!" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, standing up too.

Then Harry started walking out of the door at a fast pace. We all walked quickly after him, trying to catch up.

"Don't you think that it's strange that the one thing that Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon," he said as we made our way out of the castle. "And it just so happens that someone in a pub has one with him?"

"Well…yeah," Ron said. "So what?"

"What does that matter-?" Hermione said.

"They wanted something from Hagrid!" Faith realized. "They knew that he was one of the only people that would know this, so they were trying to get information out of him!"

"Exactly!" he said right before we made it to Hagrid's hut.

"Hullo!" Hagrid said smiling. "Finished with yer exams, are ya?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "They were-"

"Hagrid, this is important, we're in a hurry," Harry said quickly. "What did that man look like that gave you the egg?"

"I'm not sure…" Hagrid said. "He kept a cloak on…"

"What did he talk to you about?" I asked. "Anything about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah…a little bit," he told us. "He was askin' what kind of creatures that I look after…so I told 'im. I don't remember that much 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…but I did tell him that I had always wanted a dragon. He told me that he would give me the egg, but he wanted ter be sure that I could handle it. So I told him about Fluffy-"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"'Course he was!" he said. "Who wouldn't be interested in a three-headed dog? He wanted to know how I managed ter calm 'im down if he got angry. I told him that it was easy, all ya have ter do is play a little music and he would go off ter sleep-"

Hermione and Ron finally understood what was going on. Hagrid had told some unknown person how to get passed Fluffy.

"I shouldn't have told ya that," Hagrid said, looking horrified with himself.

We didn't hear anything else that he said because we were already running back to the castle.

"We've got to get to Dumbledore! That person under the cloak was probably Snape or Voldemort! Hagrid could have told them how to get to the stone!" Harry said frantically.

I ignored that he was back to blaming Snape, and kept moving. We bumped into Destiny and Hope on the way and told them what we found out."

"Where is Dumbledore's office?" I asked everyone.

"What are you seven doing inside?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" we all said at once.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

We all looked at each other, knowing that we shouldn't let her know what we were doing.

"Well, whatever it is, it'll have to wait," she said. "Professor Dumbledore left the castle just ten minutes ago."

"He's gone?" Harry and I said together.

"He received an owl from the Ministry," she said. "He had to leave immediately."

"Look, it's about the Philosopher's Stone-" Harry started.

McGonagall looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Never mind that, Professor," he said. "W know that Sna-"

"SOMEONE is after the Stone, Professor!" I cut in. "We think that they are going to steal it soon."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said. "I can assure you that the Stone will be safe. It's well protected, I assure you."

"But-" Harry said.

"I don't want to hear it, Potter," she said. "Now go back outside."

We didn't go back outside though. It just dawned on me that if the Stone was to be stolen, it would be tonight. The thief would have no better opportunity than to take it while Dumbledore was far away from the castle.

"He's going to do it tonight, Snape-" he said, me rolling my eyes, "is going to go through the trapdoor tonight! This is the best time for him to-"

"Good afternoon…" Snape said from behind us.

We spun around to see the Potions Master standing directly behind us, appearing to have just arrived. I silently hoped that he hadn't heard what my brother had just said.

"Now, what are you all doing out here on a beautiful day like this?" he asked darkly. "If you continue to wander the hallways, someone might get the idea that you are up to something."

We all remained silent and began to go towards the door leading outside.

"By the way," Snape said to Harry and me. "If I catch either of you in the hallways during the night, I will be forced to report you both."

He glared at Harry for a moment, but flinched once again when he looked my way. He paused for a moment and then walked in the other direction. Once he was gone, we left building and began to plan outside.

"So, this is what we have to do," Harry said. "Someone is going to have to stay back to keep up with Snape while the others go up to Fluffy, agreed?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"So, I think that it's best if Hermione and Hope stay back while the rest of us go to the third floor," Ron said.

"Why us?" Hermione asked.

"Because, you guys can say that you wanted to ask Flitwick a question about the exam or something."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Can Destiny come with us though?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, if it doesn't work, maybe she could come up with something about Transfiguration …I don't know!"

"Fine," she said.

"Guys Faith and I are going to sit this one out." I said while everyone gave us confused looks.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Just exploring other suspects." I said winking at her. She was along with me when I said that Snape didn't do it.

She nodded signaling that she got it.

Then we went back into the castle and went our separate ways. Faith and I were around the castle keeping an eye on Quirrell.

Soon after about a hour we went to look for the others and found them walking back in our direction.

"What happened?" I asked.

"McGonagall found us and was furious," Ron said.

Destiny told them what happened with them and how they had no idea where Snape had run off to after he went to get professor Flitwick.

"So, that's it…" Harry said.

I looked at him, knowing what he was planning on doing.

"What?" Faith asked.

"I'm going there tonight; I'm going to try to get to the Stone before Snape gets to it."

"Harry, you'll get expelled it McGonagall catches you!" Hermione said.

"I don't care!" Harry said. "There is no way that I am just going to allow Voldemort to get to the Stone! That would mean that he would come back!"

He looked over to me, silently asking me if I was going to join him.

"I will come 30 minutes after you, okay?"

"I'll go with her." Faith and hope said together.

"As will I." Destiny said.

"I'll go with harry he needs someone who can help him with the enchantments protecting the stone." Hermione said.

"I am going with harry to." Ron announced.

"I'll have to bring the cloak," he said only to me.

"Will it cover all three of us?" Ron asked.

"It will if it covers us," I said looking pointly at my little 'team' behind me. "It will cover you. Okay so Hermione you will go with Harry and Ron at about 12 o'clock and we will fallow you at 12:30 or so."

I turned to Destiny, Hope, and Faith and said, "Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room, Okay?"


	9. NOTE!

**Hello People I am rewriting this story and then I will finish it. Sorry if I am annoying you because of it.**

**-VMC**


End file.
